Blinding Lights
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: A new girl in La Push. She's not what she seems. The true binding point to the pack and the Cullen's. She has a mysterious past, full of hurt & loss. She's on a mission, to find her twin sister, save her from the Voltori. But she has secrets that SHE didn't even know about. Ones that could kill her if she didn't find out. Rated T cause Rating K annoys my soul! Give it a chance? R
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: **This goes for all chapters: I own **nothing** having to do with anything you have or haven't seen or heard on TV, or anything you have or haven't read in books, magazines, etc. or anything else I missed. They all belong to their respected owners. Also, if anything in this fanfiction scars you or anyone you know or don't know that read this, for life, I am not responsible for it. Everything that's in this fanfiction is not real and if anything happens to you or anyone who isn't you it is purely coincidence. NO COPYING. And also, this is my first fanfiction, ever, so don't hate.

Renesmee's POV

It almost 9 years ago, on La Push, when a certain werewolf runs into her and her sister. This is the story...

Seth's POV

I've been in the woods, and nada, all night. Well, this wouldn't be the first time I spoke too soon, voices and screams can be heard, I start running, trying to find whoever it was. It still took me an hour.

"Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise," the voice of a girl, who can't be more than 5 years, says. I smell smoke- choking, thick, sugary, smoke, like when a vampire burns-coming from the direction of the voice, I look to see what's going on, I phase when I find her, her back facing me, and from her voice it was like she was upset about something. There was no danger, as far as I could tell they were both human.

The girl stood up abruptly up like she just noticed I watched her, with the little girl in her arms, can't be more than one. We make eye contact for a split second, her eyes, they were full of live, you could see that almost too clearly. That's all it took. My whole world literally stops, heat floods through me in a rush, that I've never felt before, and to tell the truth, there was literally no words to describe this, not one, all I know is, she was my world, like the sun, everything I saw now, only circles around her. I imprinted. I'm still staring at her. Then she puts the girl on her back and runs in the opposite direction in a blur, my instincts tell me to follow her, but I know she wasn't running from me, I felt it to, someone watching her, and it wasn't me. I see the fire she was crying in front of. That must have been some bad fire. How unlucky. I wonder what happened? When I phase back, my thoughts are on full display for Quil and Embry to see. That was the first and the last time I saw them.

**A/N: R&R please**


	2. Chapter 1:New Life

Ch.1: New Life

Jayla's POV

I was exploring the orphanage again, when I heard voices. I'd been staying here for a year which actually was risky because I was worried about somebody noticing I didn't look 16 anymore, but not much, just wishing that someone would get me out of this place. I've been living alone, before this, until I got tired of hiding, I faked that I walked here from my burned down house and both of my parents are dead, which is true, except it happened alot earlier, like _6 years_ earlier

"I'm sorry... but that was all the kids in the orphanage," the lady at the front desk says. This is low, now they stopped introducing me to people! I walk right to her, I tower over her by a foot, at least.

"You didn't 'forget' me again did you?" I say menacing. making air quotes, like everyone else in the orphanage, I was the intimidator, but unlike the rest, that doesn't stop her from trying.

"Oh, how rude of me," she tries.

"No. Don't start the innocent thing, remember this, Ms. Luna? _I don't understand why you're even introduced to people anymore. It's obvious no one would ever want you._ Remember that? You said that to me yesterday! I have witnesses!" I don't like when people do that. A tremor runs through my arms. For some reason after my last birthday, if I got mad I'd just shake. I turn to the people. I caught their scent, the man is a werewolf. "Hello, my name is Jayla Mason," I introduce myself, with a nicer voice, and I hold out my hand. The wolf man's big hand takes mine and he smiles.

"Hello," his deep voice is kind, "I'm Sam Uley, and this is Emily, it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, sir,"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 17 a week ago,"

"Well, would you like to come with us,"

"Yes, sir," That was only the beginning.

At Emily's house

Wow, the Pack was huge, like 26 of them, something drastic must have happened to make this many phase.

"Leah? Where's Seth," Sam asks the girl that's with them, who's Seth?

"Heck if I know. Probably the usual, you'd think he'd given up by now," she rolls her eyes.

"Leah," his voice takes on a new tone, like giving an order, "You know he can't do that, you wouldn't either if you were in his shoes," she turned her back on him, what did he do? Other than... that situation, they were all nice, they showed me my room, and I felt like I finally had a home.

**A/N: It get's much more interesting... Trust Me. Anyway, R & R, and no hate comments!**


	3. Chapter 2:Training

Ch.2: Weeks later

Jayla's POV

I told them everything except the vampire parts, and they are nicer than I could have ever deserved but... you know. I was gonna have to hunt soon, and I would have to be as mysterious about it without causing a scene. I would have to think of something, but I came up blank, I was racking my brain, and eventually I got so agitated, I eventually punched a hole in my wall, so fast and forceful, it barely made a sound, it's covered up with literally a picture of a dream catcher, now, and also, I have to deal with this vampire whose been stalking me, he thinks I don't notice. It's gonna have to be quick, I don't want my new family to find out about me yet, it would ruin everything, and I still haven't met Seth yet, wonder what he's like, his sister seems... protective, not in a good way. I told Sam that I was a good fighter, but I didn't think he'd train me! Anyway, I walk into the backyard and Sam and Emily are standing there, Sam, shirtless, and living the life I live, that's pretty disgusting. He gives me the _I've been expecting you_ face, I just smile. I walk up to him and cross my arms. He holds up his hands.

"Punch my hands as hard as you can," was he serious?

"You serious?" he nods. OK, he asked for it, I punch him not at all as hard as I can and I still send him shooting back.

"Just like I thought," he mutters, "Common, is that all you got?!" was he taunting me? Well, I started kicking after a while, and I started going faster, and after a while he started fighting as well, both of us holding back, Neither of us backing down. When it came to it, it was a draw.

"This isn't over!" I fake yell, laughing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he taunts and I run upstairs, getting ready for movie night.

**A/N: sorry these are so short they'll get longer and better**


	4. Chapter 3:Movie Night

Ch. 3: Movie Night

Seth's POV

It's movie night! Me, Embry, Quil, Collin, Jared, and Brady, are going to see Haunted House. We hear it's terrible, so it's just for laughs.

It took us forever to get there, and then we had to wait in the longest line ever, but it's better than being on patrol, but it still makes me edgy, like I'm getting closer, and I know she's alive, I saw it in her eyes, she could take care of herself, and her sister, I still thinking when Embry interfered .

"Hey guys, look who's here... Hey! Jayla!" Embry calls out. In the line in front of us, is the girl I still think is a vampire, even if her scent says otherwise. How does Embry know her? She turns around and smiles at him and waves. We walk up to her.

"Hey guys," she says, just like last time, her voice is similar to one I've heard before.

"Hey Jay," they all say but me.

"Jayla... does your dad know your here?" Embry teases.

"To tell the truth, no, but since when did Sam ever care where I go on Saturdays?" Sam? She's the one they adopted? That makes sense. "Who's this?" she gestures to me.

"This is Seth Clearwater. Seth, This is Jayla Mason, the girl from the orphanage," Embry introduces. I finally look at her, and I freeze. No wonder she sounded so familiar. I can feel the pull toward her now, as I stare in her coal black eyes. 6 years ago, who looked like a 5 year old girl, looked at me with those same eyes, and had turned into my reason for existing. She ran from fear, and I hadn't seen her since. I look at this girl in front of me, and realize she was the girl I saw that day. She's the girl I imprinted on. But how? She should be 11 by now, not 17. Unless she's not human. I shake my head slightly in confusion. No body notices this motion, except her, who looks at me with the same look of recognition, like she knew I was that wolf she saw. She smiles warmly and I swear I saw her wink at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth,"

"Nice to, um, meet you too," the movie really was terrible, but it didn't matter, I found the only one that does, after 6 years.

* * *

After the movie went off, We went home.

"Dude!" Quil stated, "Was that her?"

"I think so Quil, I think so,"

"How did she get older so fast?"

"I don't know," but I will find out.

* * *

It's late at night and I've literally watched that house all night, so in the morning, I've never been more shocked. The call was just made. Jayla's missing, she's no where to be found and we can't find her scent

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! R&R**


	5. Chapter 4:Danger & Discovery

Ch.4: Danger/Discovery

Jacob's POV

Right after we found out Jayla went missing, me and Sam sent out everyone out, but we crossed something we didn't expect. A vampire trail, fresh, and we caught her scent, somehow it kept disappearing, and the vampire was trying to follow it.

Seth's POV

There's a vampire on the Rez, and Jayla's missing. The vampire is after her, whatever is messing up her scent, better keep working.

Leah's POV

Something's changed since Jayla went missing and that bloodsucker came up on the rez. It's about Seth. He's not his normal Happy-Go-Lucky self. When it's his time for patrol, he's more focused and pin pointed than usual, and when he's not on patrol, or not asleep, he's all doom and gloom. No body knows what's buggin' him, I doubt anything will happen. What's strange is that there haven't been any unexplained murders, anywhere around here.

Seth's POV

I'm looking out my window. That's when I see her, right there, her clothes are shredded and she's panting heavily. I'm about to jump out and help her when she starts growling, really growling, towards something unknown in the forest. Her scent abruptly changed, from human, to half-human, half-vampire. I follow her eyes to a dark figure, walking towards her. A man comes from the shadows and I catch his scent, it's the vampire we're after. He's as surprised as I am by the change, then he realize what had happened.

"You tricked me! You knew I'd come after you!" He growled at her.

"Man, your quick, I thought I was gonna have to spell it out," she says sarcastically laughing her head off. I've never seen her like that, this was her natural self, not restraining.

"Why?" He's still confused.

"You must be an idiot or something. Your the one whose been stalking me for the last 2 weeks, and you still don't know the answer? I did it for them dummy! I wasn't about to let my family get themselves killed trying to catch you! Well, I threw the bait, you took it, and now, you're not making it out of here alive," she stops laughing and is suddenly very serious. It takes a split second, and then the vampire is in pieces. She then spits on the ground and starts walking in the direction of Sam's house, one word leaves her lips. "Burn," and then where she spit, it suddenly ignites into flames. I swear I heard a noise that sounded like pain coming from her. It all make sense now, how she could have turned 16 so fast, and I knew she looked 18. It didn't make sense how she could discise her scent like that, unless there's more she could do besides the spit thing. It also made sense that she went missing. She wasn't only a protector, but she was the bait to who she was protecting people from. It's not like they'd believe me if I told them, but I've gotta speak to her first. I jump out the window and run towards her house. When I get there I jump to her bedroom window and sit on the windowsill of the open window. She obviously didn't go in through the front. I just sit there waiting for her to finally notice, when I hit the sill by mistake. She hisses in surprise and turns her head incredibly fast, and stops short when she sees it's just me. The diamond smile of hers lit up her face.

"I was hoping you saw me, I was tired of hiding my scent from everyone, it's nice to have one person know," so she knew, I was watching.

"Well, if I'm alone, you won't have to hide it," We both hear the footsteps.

"Turn out the lights, and hide, I'll be OK,"

"You sure?" she nods quickly and she fakes being asleep, and I hide on the ceiling, when the door opens, the window's closed and it's dark. Sam enters and when he sees her asleep he shakes his head smiling slightly.

"I'll never understand how that's possible, I mean the window was closed and locked, but I won't ask, and Seth, I know your there," he looks right at me, this is just not my day. I jump down and stand before him, still looking at her.

"Hello Sam," I say, "I'm sorry I'm here,"

"Your senses brought you here, you knew she was coming back tonight,"

"Yeah, I just missed her," I reply truthfully. He leaves the room and Jay is sitting upright again, still smiling.

"You will tell me when you leave again," I say to her, sitting next to her, she nods and hugs me tightly, I don't hesitate in embracing her back. "I missed you... so much Jayla, I was afraid I wouldn't see you again,"

"I've missed _you_, Seth, I just wanted to keep you guys safe, I've been tracking this guy for months, and then he starts stalking me, I had to disappear to finish it, but I'll never do_ that_ again, believe it or not, but for some reason, I had a hard time staying away from here, I guess I'm not strong enough to run from here like I was 6 years ago... I do have to leave every month, just for like 2 days at the most, 1 usually, nobody would notice I'm gone though," as long as the week thing was out the window, I'm good she goes back under her covers, she says three words. "Good night Seth,"

"Good night Jayla," I watch her drift off, all the emotions on her face melted away, leaving a peaceful expression.

**A/N: I don't care that I only got 2 reviews, anyway, just so you know, after the prologue, it was 6 years after that, in case that's confusing. Anyway, thank you two for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5:School

Ch.5: School

Jayla's POV

Wow, as far as my family knows, I almost got killed by a vampire, and I have to go to school, and Sam's brothers are stalking me to make sure nothing happens, I don't think that's a good idea, they don't know that I know the secret, except Seth, and I might end up pissing one of them off, then it's off with my head, literally. Well anyway, guess it's time to go.

**At the school**

Wow talk about out of your element. At least I'm not coming here in the middle of the year, that would have sucked. I just got my schedule, I imagine at least 1 of them is in each class, to annoy me, only 1 wouldn't.

"Did you get back to your family?" I ask, Mia Black, when I notice she's behind me, with Kally and Melenie. 3 girls I met 6 years ago. Mia is my cousin, and Kally & Melenie are sisters. **(A/N: Hint hint. Let's see how smart you are. If Mia ****Black**** is her cousin, can you imagine who**_** she's**_** related to? Review the answer.)**

"Yeah, my father and Billy are happy to have me back," she answers.

"I've still got to get them to trust me, last week didn't help,"

"Woah, Jayla, what happened to your arm," Melenie suddenly asks, my arm almost looked burned, which means that fire was still blazing.

"It's not easy to kill a vampire Mel... I've gotta go, to rule 11th grade," I say sarcastically.

After that I find my locker and put my things in. I look around me and see Seth down the hall. I walk to him.

"Thought you were supposed to be stalking me, Clearwater," I say when I'm next to him. He smiles at me.

"Thought you were supposed to be pretending you didn't see me stalking you, Mason," after a second, we both start laughing. That is true, that is what I told him.

"Right, like I could act like I don't notice the 18, six-foot tall werewolves that go here,"

"I see your point," he mutters and looks over his shoulders, I look and see Jared, I'm pretty sure that even with sensitive hearing, he can't hear. Then I look behind my shoulder I see Quil, talk about overdoing it with stalking, they wouldn't like it if I were stalking them, I'd bet. I thought the point of stalking is that whatever your stalking doesn't notice you, and as far as I'm concerned everyone's terrible at it, and really shouldn't do it**.**

"Anyway, I've gotta get to class, see ya around Seth," I walk in the opposite direction, headed to my next class.

**A/N: before you ask, no she's not a stalker; she has to hunt somehow, right? But seriously, review what you think.  
**


	7. Chapter 6:Renesmee

Ch.6: Renesmee

Jayla's POV

"Common, dad, please, let me go cliff diving with you guys," I try to beg Sam, nothing fun's happened all week.

"No, cause, then, once we get there, your gonna ask to jump off the top, then you're just gonna argue about it for the rest of your life after you don't get what you want," he answers, I just smile, he walked right into this one.

"That wouldn't happen, if you let me jump off the top, now would it?"

"That also wouldn't happen if you didn't go,"

"Yes I would, because I want to go," I state, he knows I'm not bluffing, "Common, I've gotta do _something_ interesting and fun,"

"Play a video game," Emily came up from behind.

"But, your going, so is Kim, Rachel, Jake's girlfriend, and she doesn't even live on the Rez, Even Claire is going, and she's 9!" I say to her.

"That's different, we're not planning on jumping, you'll get hurt, you're not a wer-" She cut her self off, she almost said werewolf, they don't know I know.

"Please?" I beg, "I won't get hurt," They knew I wasn't giving in easily, so they let me come.

**On top of the cliff**

It was quiet until we got there, I can hear the guys laughing at something I didn't hear, When we come into view, they stop and look at us. I'm a little distracted at the height of the cliff, but in anticipations rather than fear, 'Hey's are said as we come closer.

"Is anyone not here?" Sam asks.

"Nessie hasn't come yet," Jake says, calmly. "That's it,"

"She'll come, man," Seth says from behind him, I look right at him, when he says something. I smile and walk over to him. "Hey Macy's, are you jumpin'" He says and some of them snicker at the annoying nickname.

"Actually, yes, that is, if my dad let's me," I look over my shoulder, Sam rolls his eyes, technically, that wasn't a no.

"Which one do you think helps you stay energized: coffee or powerade?" I heard Embry ask them suddenly, "I say coffee,"

"No way man, powerade," Quil disagreed.

"Powerade," Jake agrees with Quil.

"Coffee," Paul chimes in.

"Powerade," Jared says, completely uncaring.

"Coffee," Leah mutters.

"Coffee," Sam answers. Everyone either says coffee or powerade, and their tied, only me and Seth haven't answered yet.

"You guys have to decide," Embry prompted. I smile at Seth, he smiles back.

"Sorry Embry Board," I called him that sometimes. "Nothing works better than Powerade," me and Seth say in complete unison, woah, talk about weirdness.

"Powerade," a voice comes from the trees behind us, I catch the scent of whoever it is, half-vampire, half-human, just like mine when I'm not hiding it.

"Ness," Jake says, I can hear the smile in his voice. She comes through the trees and stands there. Her hair is several inches longer than mine and her eyes are are chocolate brown, and she's wearing a red t-shirt and skinny jeans. I know exactly who she is, I've felt her pain before, Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee looks over to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" she asks. I step forward and answer.

"I'm Jayla Mason," I see her taken back by the last name part, she recovers quickly.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, it's nice to meet you," she says.

"OK, let's get to cliff diving," Quil says clasping his hand, "I'll go first," he launches himself off the cliff. Jared and Paul follow.

"Hey, Renesmee, you wanna jump?" I ask her excited to go. She steps back and shakes her head.

"Sorry, I'd put them all to shame," I laugh, knowing she's serious.

"All right then, my turn, I actually want to put them to shame," I say. Nobody objects, or takes me seriously. I do my favorite move ever: A huge back flip. I flip right off the edge of the cliff, and spiral into the water, like a combination of a football after someone decided to beam it, and an airplane hurdling towards the earth in a death spiral, only much faster than either. I'm laughing like crazy, enjoying myself.

Seth's POV

I have never seen_ Anyone_ have that much fun cliff diving before, _ever_. She was laughing all the way until she hit the water, I'm pretty sure she would have still been if she wasn't underwater, when she broke the surface, she continued.

"OK, it's official, she. Is. The. _Coolest_ human I have ever met," Nessie says watching her snicker away.

"I know, right," Jacob mutters.

"Woah, how'd she learn how to do that?" Embry asks astonished, right next to me.

"No Idea, she does that when she's fighting, it gives a lot of space between her and whoever she's fighting," Sam answers.

"Wow, she was serious, looks like you got some competition Ness," Quil teases. Ness is still looking wide eyed at what she just saw, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"I'm still not jumping," she says. Jayla is still laughing, she probably heard them.

"That's my girl," I whisper so quietly, no one but Embry could hear.

"Yeah, your lucky, bro, you've got someone who enjoys this kind of stuff, for an imprint," he whispers back. I shush him in annoyance. It's times like this, I'd wished I'd never phased back, I should have just stayed human, I know she knew it was me either way, it was me phasing back to human that made her turn in the first place, before she could catch me, I was already human and behind the bushes, but I could see her. Embry and Quil didn't have to know this. I'm glad she's having fun though.

"Hey, can I go again?" she calls.

"If you can climb up here from there, then you can go as many times as you want, if you can't, you gotta go home now," Sam negotiated with her.

"Deal," she calls back. They all watch, I already know she's gonna make it. They cheer her on until she makes it and they really start it up then. "Cannon ball," she yells out as she jumps off the ledge again, the splash reaches up to where she jumped from.

"Now that's hot," Embry says, under his breath, I almost growled. "Dude, you know that's not what I meant," still though.

They all jump off the cliff doing different stunts while in the air. I'm the last one up there, besides the girls, and I finally double back flip from the edge into the water.

**R&R please. I probably give way to many hints, you'll figure out the entire story if I don't stop, then it wouldn't be fun, so, you'll have to piece the rest of them together on your own.**


	8. Chapter 7:The Scent

Ch.7: The Scent

Seth's POV

"So, I was hunting one night, it was a full moon, when, there was a growl, and a man wolf, just started to attack me for no reason, I had no idea who he was, but I wasn't going to hurt him, so I just kept him back," Jayla was telling me of the first time she used the acid spit thing, while she stays at my house one night, Jake's order, "And just so you know, I don't particularly have to say, _burn, _to make the flames, that's just usually a warning or something like that, anyway, I had to wait until morning so that I wouldn't be followed when I left, and remember, I looked 10 years old, so I didn't have as much of an advantage as I would now. Keeping a werewolf back is tiresome, and if it were a human, they'd be sweating bullets, and that's what started to happen, a single bead of sweat ran down the side of my face, and fell to the ground, seconds later it bursted into flames, I was so shocked I accidentally got caught off guard and he tackled me and tried to throw me into the fire, lucky for me, I got loose, also lucky, that's when the sun came up, I made my escape," she ended the story.

"Um... no comment," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"So like I said, it's not particularly a gift, it's more like a side effect to the venomous thing,"

"Still, no comment," I say. Her head turns to the right, just before a howl comes from that same direction, and she smiles and sighs in annoyance.

"Go, before I fight Jacob, for making you go," she tells me trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I'll be back, promise," I tell her, walking out the door.

"I'll be waiting," she calls to me quietly. I phase and run into Jake.

_What's goin' on,_ I ask.

_Smell that?_ Jake asks me, I sniff the air and I smell it almost immediately, a trail, not fresh like before, like it's been here for a while, of a vampire, the scent is different from the other.

_He wasn't alone._

_Right, and my guess is, whoever it is, is after Jay as well. We're gonna have to search again, make sure they don't get as close as the other one did._

_I'll help._

_No, we need you to stay with her. Protect her._

_On it._ I phase back and go back to the house, he may not know about the imprint, but he's not an idiot, he can see how much I care about her, and as long as I'm there, nothing will happen to her. She's waiting, just like she said awareness in her eyes.

"So you know what's goin' on right? I don't have to say it?" I ask.

"Nope, I know already, guess I'm really on lockdown now, huh?"

"Guess so, they'll probably be watching, just to make sure you don't dissappear again,"

"That reminds me, will you come with me the next time I go hunting, I'm not going alone again, that's what started this mess; I've gotta get something other than human food in my system, the taste get's boring after a while," what she asked made me want to laugh.

"Fine, no problem, guess that's the downside to being a bloodsucker... no taste in food," this time she laughs. Theres a rustling in the woods, right by the tree line, a minute later she answers.

"Guess so, but I'd have no way of knowing, I'm half human... and I do have taste in food," She paused, "It's just, I'd rather drink blood, no pun intended, I mean, it's like humans & baby formula, I'm pretty sure that the baby's think that crap is discusting, and yet, they don't have a choice not to drink it yet, until it's time, then they'll never have to taste the stuff ever again, unless they want to." She concludes. I wonder what, or who that was, in the trees.

**So, what did you think? R&R please. Sorry if you think this is short.**


	9. Chapter 8:Confessions Part 1

Ch.8:Confessions Part 1.

Jayla's POV

I could sense her, the vampire, she's coming, I've gotta be there. My shield, it ranges out when I need it to, it's like water, even the smallest of movements, seen or otherwise, can be felt. We have to hurry, they don't know she's coming.

"Seth, We gotta go!" I say suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Where," he asks.

"The vampire's coming. tonight," I explain. I step out of the house and I hear a growl. I turn to the sound and see a gray wolf, smaller than the others I've seen. I realize that it's Leah and that it was probably her that I heard, and she probably heard the conversation. I run into the woods running at the speed of a cheetah, more or less until I reach the clearing, I am aware I'm being followed, and I know it's Seth. I hear Leah howl for the others, I can tell they would assume I was a full vampire, like the Voltori did, 6 years ago, without waiting for the explanation.

"Every time you run, it's like a flash or something," he says when he comes next to me.

"Your brothers, and your sister, their coming for me," I ignore his statement.

"They're not gonna hurt you," he says, "I'll have to explain what's happening,"

"How, they might not listen, Jake just has to tell you to turn on me and fight, and you will,"

"I wouldn't listen, you just have to trust me," He turns to me. "do you?"

"With my life" I admitted. We wait, we both hear the vampire coming.

"The leech will be here in a few minutes" he says.

"I know," I say and am suddenly interrupted by another growl. I turn to face it, it's Leah again, but she doesn't attack me, she goes after Seth with the rest except for three. One of them comes after me. I recognize the black wolf immediately as he growls at me:

It's Sam...

**To be continued...**

**Stay tuned, what's gonna happen, will Seth finally reveal himself to his brothers, and sister? Or will it be too late, and come to a battle to the death?R&R please, before you read the next chapter, please? I'm begging you. R&R. Again, sorry this is short. Parts 2 & 3 are much longer, mainly 3, 2 is only a little longer than this one.**


	10. Chapter 9:Confessions Part 2

Ch.9:Confessions Part 2.

Previously

_"Your brothers, and your sister, their coming for me," I ignore his statement._

_"They're not gonna hurt you," he says, "Do you trust me?" he asks turning to me._

_"With my life" I answer. We wait, we both hear the vampire coming._

_"The leech will be here in a few minutes" he says._

_"I know," I say and am suddenly interrupted by another growl. I turn to face it, it's Leah again, but she doesn't attack me, she goes after Seth with the rest except for three. One of them comes after me. I recognize the black wolf immediately as he growls at me:_

_It's Sam..._

**Line Goes Here**

Jayla's POV

What are we going to do? The vampire will be here any minute, and their fighting us. Ironic, isn't it? I can't fight him for real, I'm not gonna die either, so, I'm gonna have to. I still hold back, I can't hurt him, just resist, that's all I can do as he attacks. He's huge though, and he kills vampires, full ones. All my instincts, tell me to bite him, but I can't, I've been told how vampire venom effects werewolves, I'm not gonna kill him. Fighting your instincts is never a good idea, **ever**. That's when you start making mistakes. I make one huge mistake as I block him, he snaps at me, I get my arm too close to his mouth, he grabs my arm and slams me into a tree, a well rooted, tall evergreen. I don't feel it of course, but when I hit the tree, it made it hard to breath, my shield slips, revealing my scent, uncovered. I hear a low growl, as I hit the ground, everything goes black...

**Line Goes Here**

Seth's POV

I watch her as Sam bites her arm and slams her into a tree. A snarl escapes my lips as I watch her slide down against the tree and drops to the ground motionless. Pure rage floods through me and a sharp slash of heat sends tremors down my spine. There's a tearing sound and I'm on all fours, growling loudly at Sam, preparing to spring.

_Sam!_ I snarl his name.

_Seth, stop, _Jacob orders, using his Alpha voice- something he hates doing- _let him finish this,_ and surprisingly, I am able to defy it easily.

_No,_ I say in a firm tone, not shaky in any way. Shock and confusion ripples through both packs, except Quil & Embry, the fact that they were there when it happened is helpful in that way. _You guys KNOCK IT OFF!_

_She's a vampire Seth, she can't be here,_ Leah yells.

_She's not!_ I yell back.

_What is she then?_ Not waiting for me to finish

_She's half-human! Vampires don't sleep you idiot!_

_That doesn't matter._

_It does, and to get to her, your gonna have to go through me._

_This isn't about some crush Seth. This is our job._

_Your right. This isn't just a crush, it's more-_

_What are you talking about? _Leah cuts me off, **again.**

_Leah, shut up a sec._ Embry speaks up for the first, then Quil, _let him finish._

That's when I realized, Jayla's shield slipped, my thoughts are open now, I can think about her, and it won't block itself. I remember that first time I saw her and her sister, her eyes blazing like they were on fire, nothing changed there, I remembered how it felt, watching her for that second before she ran. How that split second, was all that was needed–Every single moment of looking and waiting, somehow knowing she'd come back, always knowing that she could take care of herself and her sister–to know it was her. That I imprinted on her...

To be continued...

**R&R. So, another to be continued. There is the first two confessions, that she's half vampire and that Seth imprinted. The nightmare continues, I know I didn't particularly have to break this chapter up, considering that all three parts are posted on the same day, but, I had to find someway to make this interesting, so, please, do me a favor and review before you read the last part.**


	11. Chapter 10:Confessions Part 3

Ch.10: Confessions Part.3

Previously

_That's when I realized, Jayla's shield slipped, my thoughts are open now, I can think about her, and it won't block itself. I remember that first time I saw her and her sister, her eyes blazing like they were on fire, nothing changed there, I remembered how it felt, watching her for that second before she ran. How that split second, was all that was needed__–__Every single moment of looking and waiting, somehow knowing she'd come back, always knowing that she could take care of herself and her sister__–__to know it was her. That I imprinted on her..._

* * *

The recognition at the movie theater, when I couldn't even believe it was her... only it was. That moment that, life was almost whole. I remembered about her sister, how she's almost prepared for the moment she's rescue her from the Voltori, but she's not yet, how she planned everything out, carefully. I remembered how she made it so if I thought anything about her, no one else could hear it; how she was a shield. Mental and physical. Every explanation, everything I know. Everything, finally on full display, for them all to see. Sam stopped mid-stride and looked at me in irritation. How can he be irritated? He was the one trying to kill her, then I remembered the task at hand.

_See?_ I think after that's over._ Now, a bloodsucker will be here any minute, so I suggest we get to it._

_What? _Quil finally speaks up.

_Why didn't you say anything? _Leah asks sternly. I growl at her.

_First of all, I just phased, second, I just found out, third, I just got the chance, just now, and fourth, Shut _UP _ Leah, this _IS_ YOUR fault, you just _had_ to go assumin' stuff._

_Woah, Seth, calm down! Don't kill your sister, she didn't know,_ Jacob thought.

_Well, maybe you should have ask. What did you think? I didn't know what I was doing? That I didn't know what was goin on; that I'm stupid?_

I look over to her, her unconscious face, blank, completely lifeless. She was still breathing though.

_It's not like I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't imprinted, and I couldn't explain it, even if I wanted to._

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open wide and she jumped to her feet and looked right at Sam with shock and confusion, like someone woke her. Then fear from whatever it was.

"Dad! Watch out!" she yells, but it's too late. A deafening crack can be hear, Sam's bones breaking, he yelps. His pack all cringed. Jayla glares to her left and there, is a lady, short blond hair, blue shirt, red eyes, she's the bloodsucker we were looking for.

"Hmm," the leech ponders, "I've never met anyone to be able to sense that."

"Telekinetic energy, is childsplay," Jayla converses "Could do it with my eyes closed, and I'm not just anyone,"

"I can see that, considering you just did it, still, it's impressive,"

"Well, now I'm pissed."

"You should be, your buddy boy is next," I know she's talking about me.

"Over my dead body," Jayla growled.

_She'd risk her life for you too._ Jacob comments.

"That can be arranged," The vampire looks at me and it feels like I'm being crushed.

"Stop!" Jayla yells. Then, the feeling is gone. Jay fixed her shield so the gift had no effect, a growl comes from in the forest. A huge white wolf appears from that direction, I don't recognize who it is, but Jayla seems to.

"Mia," she says smiling at her. She turns back to the vampire. "Now, your DEAD!" she growls. Mia?

_Mia? as an Jacob's cousin Mia? Could that be her? _Embry asks.

_Well, apparently, _Jacob answers.

_Well, guess I'm not the only girl anymore, _Leah is obviously pleased.

"Ready. Set, Go!" she calls out and their both running towards the blond vampire. She is in pieces in half a second. "That could have been a lot more fun, I still won though." she insists. Mia rolls her eyes and grunts. "Shut up and give me the head," once she has it she spits on her thumb and wipe it on the head of the decapitated vampire.

_What is she doing?_ Leah wonders disgusted. I forgot to show them that part.

_Just watch. _I tell them, they all do so. She sets it next to the body and is next to me in the same second, she holds on to my fur. She snaps her fingers with the hand not clinging to my fur, and the pile erupts in flames, like before near my house.

"Are you ok dad?" she says after a few minutes when she turns to Sam. He's fine, it's just an arm. "Mia, did you bring Melenie with you?" now she looked at Mia, who just smiled.

"Yeah, she did, that anything new?" a voice coming from the same direction Mia had come from. Melenie walks into view, and over to Sam, she puts a hand on his arm. Gasps fill the air.

_What? What's happening?_ I wonder.

_She's healing him._ Jay hadn't explained that before, only that Melenie was a force—never explaining what kind of force—and that her sister Kally was a handler. Handlers were supposed to be legends, guess they really are all true. But, who knew Melenie was a healer, besides the four of them? Tonight is just full of confessions, isn't it?

**Well, there you have it, The best three parter chapter ever! Yeah, I don't really think that, I was just hopin' you'd laugh. And to those of you who like it so far, thank you. Also, My OC's are: Mia, Kally, Melenie, Jayla, and Leila, for now, if you want to know their info, just say so, I'll think of something.**


	12. Chapter 11:Trust

**I really am glad you guys liked it. You won't believe how suprised one of my friends was... She didn't think I'd get **_**any**_** reviews, so, even if it's not that many, it's more than she thought.**

Ch.11: Trust

I really have been in the house all week, and to tell the truth, it hurts, because that's just their way of saying they don't trust me.

"I explained everything. I've lived on the rez my whole life, you guys couldn't track us even if you tried because my shield blocks **everything** depending on how I want it to work, remember that mysterious forest fire, the sweet smelling one, 6 years ago? Those were my parents burning, the Voltori killed them. I have been on the run from them, always comming back, to hide, and leaving, they took my sister. She's human, a force. I just want to get her back," I explain for the millionth time, no pun intended.

"How old are you?" Jake asks.

"Seven," I answer.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Leila,"

"Why does her name sound like yours?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask my parents-oh wait! You can't because their dead!"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I've been here my whole life,"

"How do we know your not lying,"

"Because, I know Mia. Does it really look like she would be helping me if I was bad? You've heard her thoughts Sam, she's a seer, she knows when she's being lied to,"

"Why have you been here?"

"Because, I really am part Quileute Indian... I'm actually related to you Jacob," out of the corner of my eye I see Sam nod his head like he always knew I was related to one of them.

"What?" Jake asks shocked.

"Your aunt. Cayli Black?" he nods not knowing where this is going. "She was... my mother,"

"That can't be possible, she died... six years ago," he says then he nods. "How do we know we can trust you?" he goes on with the next question.

"I've never killed a human,"

"Never?"

"No."

"How do you spell your last name?" where was he going with this?

"I have two ways,"

"The one you were born with,"

"M-A-S-E-N," I answer.

"Just like I thought. Your related to Edward Cullen, aren't you?" he put the pieces together, and he was right.

"Yes, he's my uncle, and Renesmee, is my cousin... which reminds me. Are you gonna tell her any time soon? She's terrified."

"How do you know about that?"

"My shield is very strong and sensative, anyone under it is like lights. Whenever you guys are near your imprints, they shine brighter," I answer, I explain on their confused expressions. "The shield blocks anything on the outside from the inside of it, like Bella, when Edward is under her shield, he still can't read her mind, the same's for me, it blocks me from anything, weather it's under the shield or not." Jake thought of something and looked at Seth. What was that about? There's no way for me to know if he imprinted on me or not, I just know it didn't happen, if it's not on me, but, I doubt it. If that was the case, it would have been that first time he saw me 6 years ago, and I don't think he did. So, when I told him about how I couldn't feel my own pain, he said, _so it's like you can't ever get hurt._ I said yeah, that nothing and no one could inflict pain on me, directly... But, that was a lie...

**Get the picture? Seth, never told her, she knows how imprinting works, that you need to see them once. He's seen her before, and she thinks that was the one and only chance, and that he didn't, what do you think will happen before he finally tells her, before we know what's going on in Sam's head, before she reveals herself to the Cullen's. That last one is closer than you may think.**


	13. Chapter 12:Hunting & Real

Ch.12: Hunt

I know I'm dreaming. But these aren't my thoughts. Past thoughts and memories, I can only guess their my sister's. A poorly lit room, she's just sitting there, for hours it felt like. She is brought to a line of 3 vampires, obviously the head of the Voltori, I recognized them, the guy with the long hair, with his creepy smile. He invites her to touch his hand, she does. He keeps the blank puzzled expression, and nods his head.

_"Nothing"_ he says. It's a relief to her. _"Interesting"_ Then I see her trapped in a room, that looks like a human prison, until the next execution, then she goes with them, and is forced to help them, or at least watch, if she doesn't they threatened to kill her. I want to help so badly, but I forget that most of this, already happened. I hear a gasp the same way as me as what we see zooms out of focus and in it's place, was something else, reaching a new clarity which probably means it hasn't happened yet, and it's not a memory and this _will_ happen, not might, that's how absolute it is. All from her POV. The Cullens, and the wolf pack, all together, we're all watching the impending threat, Leila was on our side, which means we already saved her, and that we don't fail. We missed something important before this, because right then, I looked seriously pissed off, I growled softly, proving my assessment correct. My right hand flew to my left sleeve and I yanked the sleeve off with a quick jerk of my wrist, I do the same with my other. Then I froze, looking at my arm in this vision, if that's what it is. Right there on my right arm, is a werewolf tattoo.

_"Jay! you just went up there to talk!" _Leila yells across the field.

_"Yeah,"_ I growl, my voice reaching new heights in anger that I didn't think was possible. _"That changed when he punched me in the face" _There's a ripping sound, and suddenly, I'm a huge black wolf, a few shades darker than Sam, and I growled louder and prepared to spring. I'm guessing that I hadn't phased that long before that, because I don't have that much of a temper usually.

_"Jayla! Don't!" _Leila yelled again but it's too late I'm already running. I scream, although not in the vision, for me to stop, when I see fire blazing on the other side, I hear Leila in the back in my head screaming in complete unison with me.

"Jay! Wake up!" A voice mutters urgently and I sit up and stop screaming, then I turn to one of the only faces I wanted to see right now. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, bad dream,"

"What was it about?"

"I... don't know, there was alot of fire," only the first part was a lie, I knew exactly what happened. "Is it time?"

"Well, I take it you have to be hungry, you've been bugging Sam about letting you go for the past week, and me about going with you for the past month, so, yeah," wow, did he really just say that? The bugging wasn't necessary, but it was fun.

Renesmee's POV

About an hour later  
Somewhere up on the mountains

You get used to animal blood after a while, though, it's still not my favorite thing ever, but I'd take it over human food any day. There's nothing I can do about it in school; not eat and starve? No. I catch the scent of a mountain lion, and go for it. After a few seconds I find it.

Jayla's POV

I sniff the air and catch the scent of a mountain lion. I follow it.

"Seth let's go," I call over my shoulder, I hear him follow, I catch a new scent, this had worked out better than I thought... It's Renesmee. I jump on a branch of a tree near the tree line, and look. I see the Lion I smelled. You know how they say everything smells good when your hungry(or thirsty in my case)? Yeah, that's an understatement. I didn't even care that Renesmee was about to spring for it, I got there first, and it was dry in seconds. I stand up and look at her, she watches me for the first time without my shield up, my skin faintly glowing just like hers.

"Sorry, about that," I say. She just nods and I run back to the tree line.

Renesmee's POV

What just happened? Was that...? No, it couldn't be... could it? No. That couldn't have been Jayla from the Quileute Reservation... There's no way. She was definitely human when I saw her, her scent proved it. But just now, it was just... not. It was similar to mine, but with the same honey/maple syrup/lemon/fire scent that came from Jayla when I saw her. It had to be her. Impossible, but still true. Suddenly her laughter booms through the trees, followed by a... a wolf howl? What was a werewolf doing here?

"Dad?" I ask, knowing he could hear.

"I don't know Ness, maybe it's her gift?" he mumbles.

"Well, the wolves obviously know about it, so it might not have worked,"

"What was she thinking about?" my mother asks him before I could.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I couldn't read her mind," I hear my mother grumbling about not being the only one anymore. "Where did you see her before, again?"

"On the Rez, she was cliff diving," I remembered.

"She looked... familiar,"

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"Well, she looks kind of like my brother... I wasn't lying when I said my brother was still 'alive'" I remember that conversation with Charlie my parents had clearly.

"Does that mean you really have a niece?" I'm still curious.

"Two actually, their a few days older than you. Twins. What's strange, is, from what I heard from Carlisle, one of them is human. A force. Jayla and Leila,"

"Like the ones the Voltori said were allowed to know the secret?" my dad nods.

"But, I thought they died, the same day the Voltori came for us, I didn't think they survived, but Alice saw the human, Leila, being taken away a few years back, so obviously they did,"

"Could that have been her?"

"It's a possibility, and a good one,"

"Wait, if she's half vampire, shouldn't I be able to hear her?" I wonder. My dad shrugs.

"Try,"

_Hello? Jayla?_ a few seconds there's a response.

_Yes, Renesmee?_

"Well, I guess it didn't work," my dad mumbles, did he not hear that?

"Yeah, it did... didn't you hear?" he shakes his head no.

"I didn't hear anything, there was no difference." he smirks. "Bella, if she's a shield, she may be stronger than you,"

"Don't Push it."

"Only the truth love." he laughs.

_Sorry you didn't go Cliff diving yet?_ she taunts. I laugh. But I could only hear the thoughts she was thinking to _me_, unlike Nahuel, and his half sister, who, alot like the wolf packs, I can hear all the thoughts of... I wonder how?

_Yeah... Will you be back tomorrow?_

_Yeah._

_Can we talk then?_

_That's fine... might want to call Jake first though._

_Right_.

"Can I go over to the Rez tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure," dad answers.

"Can I use your phone? I wanna call Jake, ask him what's going on," he hands me the phone immediately. I dial the number. Jacob answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Hey Ness, what's up?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering... you know the one, that went cliff diving that one time? Jayla?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is she?" I ask quickly.

"She's out,"

"Alone?"

"With someone," he's confused. So am I to a degree, even though I already knew.

"Look, Jacob. I just saw her. I swear, there is no way she's human... she was hunting," I explain.

"Man. Sam is gonna give her crap for this,"

"Wait... you guys knew?!" I'm confused now. I had my doubts.

"Of course. Just found out about a week ago,"

"And you didn't do anything?"

"Can't... almost did, will probably regret it for the rest of our lives,"

"What do you mean?" I paused before remembering an earlier question, "Oh yeah... that reminds me. Who's she with right now?"

"Seth," that's surprising.

"Why is Seth out here hunting; Isn't he still looking for his Imprint?" I ask both questions at once.

"He's not looking anymore..."

"What?! Your telling me he gave up?!" Him of all people? Cheerful Seth.

"Let me finish. NO! Of course not. He found her,"

"Really? Wait then why...?"

"Because... _She's _his Imprint," I don't ponder on what he says, knowing that the mind thing is most likely one way, that she can hear all my thoughts.

"Thanks Jake," I say and hang up. Out in the trees I hear her still laughing.

"I beat!" She says while snickering at whatever game was played.

"No," Seth's voice surprised me... he was a wolf a minute ago, "I got 3 more than you,"

"The lion gave me a 5 point bonus," She explains, "It's only fair,"

"Fine, I'll give you that," I hear him grumble in mock annoyance.

"Come on, there's another herd," she tells him, I can see a flash, and then there's a sound of someone phasing. Now I'm just wondering what isn't true anymore.

* * *

**So What did ya think? Also. To the main 5 OC's I have, I have their back stories... if you want to know them just say so, I'll get them on here somehow. So you know they are: Jayla, Mia, Melenie, Kally and Leila (Even though Leila isn't personally in this part of the fanfic.  
**


	14. Chapter 13:What's Bugging Mia

Ch.13:What's bugging Mia

Mia's POV

The wolves think I am stupid. Thought I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I followed my cousin. I knew exactly. I spend most of my time in the kitchen with Emily. Sometimes I just get these flashes, from being a Seer. I know things. I met the other wolves and saw who they imprinted or will imprint on. I was surprised when I saw Embry Call, and knew that he would imprint on Jayla's sister, Leila. I have to tell someone about it. Someone who can keep a secret.

"What's buggin' you Mia?" Jayla asked.

"Nothing,"

"Your not a good liar, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you,"

"Fine," Yeah, I'm a bad friend. A good one would tell her as soon as she knew. I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

"OK Mia. seriously, what's wrong?" Emily asked. She's the one I can trust.

"OK, but you can't tell anyone,"

"Promise,"

"OK. Embry... when we get Jayla's sister back, he's gonna imprint on her,"

"Really?" she says no longer whispering.

"Yeah, but, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks," I can finally get that off my chest.


	15. Author's Note: Present OC's backstories

**These are the main 5 OC's backstories: (The people who are based off of them picked their backstories which is why some or more complicated than others)**

Jayla's Backstory: Full Name: Jayla Mason. Jayla, like Renesmee, is half–human, half–vampire and did not kill her mother, but unlike Renesmee, did not have as peaceful a life over the past seven years of her life, and she has a human sister, twin sister at that, named Leila. Jayla and her sister pretty much lived through the life Renesmee would have lived if the Voltori did kill her family, without the consideration of Jacob, or a sister for that matter because the Voltori attacked their family first, not waiting for an explanation like they did for the Cullens, Jayla and her family didn't even know they were coming. Before the Voltori could catch her and her sister, Jayla ran like her father instructed, but came back and watched the fire with her sister, where she sees her imprinter, later her best friend and love of her life: Seth Clearwater, before he phased into a human and away from her view, seconds later she sensed someone was watching her besides Seth, and ran in fear that it was the Voltori coming back, which is where The prologue ends. The Voltori kidnap her sister 4 years later, because they didn't know a lot about forces–for description, go to Melenie or Leila's summary–and they wanted her to join them, she did not go willingly. In a year, Jayla had managed to gather her three friends–Mia, Melenie, and Kally–two are sisters, and one being her cousin–Mia is her cousin–to help her save Leila. She has a plan that when you think about it, sounds like it took years to plan. She is the only one who is immune to all vampire gifts, etc. besides her sister, but it doesn't really count, because her and her sister practically share a mind and Jayla subconsciously protects her at all times, if it wasn't for that, Leila would be just as vulnerable as anyone else unlike Jayla who actually has complete control over it, extend it making it technically her gift. She's also the only one with 1 physical gifts, and 1 both physical and mental. Jayla and Leila are related to Jacob Black and Edward Cullen (Which explains her last name) and, in a way, they're the true binding point between the werewolves and the Cullens. The story starts up after the prologue after this. What is still a mystery is why Sam took her in. It's because he thinks she might have a chance of becoming part of the pack. When they met, she was angry with someone that worked there and she started trembling, she calms down immediately, and Sam sees it as a sign, and thinks it would be dangerous, if it were true, for her to stay there. It is a possibility considering her bloodlines connecting to the Black line directly, but as it stands she only shows miner signs of that possibility, which are slight trembling when angry and the eagerness of a battle, and they could mean nothing. Outside of this she and Leila are 6 days older than Renesmee, at age 7 which should make Renesmee disgruntled considering a human, her cousin at that, is 6 days older than her and half her size. As far as their last names go; she doesn't go by: Black, Cullen, or Uley willingly unless someone asks, although for almost all purposes on the Rez she either uses Uley or Mason, and only uses Black or Cullen for intensive purposes like getting into a bonfire counsel meeting, or if she finds a rogue vampire so they'll leave her be, and only uses the real spelling of Masen for certain specific things, things she can't change or doesn't feel like changing like her birth certificate(although she did change the year she was born, which she felt was mandatory). For some reason she prefers to go by Mason, over the other spelling for reasons no one can explain. Although Seth's theory is that it's easier for her to not be reminded of her past family and that the one letter difference helps with that, which explains why later on Leila does that with her last name too.

Kally's Backstory: Kally and Melenie are the only ones that have unknown pasts, including their last names. They know nothing of their mother and father. All we know about them is that they lived their whole life with their sister brother and cousin. Kally is what you would call a handeler which is a special kind of force-for definition of force go to Leila or Melenie-and a rare one. Handelers are a special group of people who are the holders and protectors of the seven powerful magic instruments that each have a different power. Their born to replace the one that died before them. Kally's instrument is the most powerful of them: The purity flute. It has influence over people to help them have forgiveness over themselves. What makes it so powerful is that it's the main center of the other six instruments, if it were destroyed, all the others would be useless, powerless also, the handeler of the flute(Kally) is able to play all the other instruments, as well as her own (or his own, depending who that handeler was, in the past, and or future). The catch is, only the people pure of heart, can touch the instrument, let alone play it. The only ones know to have touched it besides Kally, are Jayla, Renesmee and Seth. It is unknown if Leila is able to or not, most likely she is because her and her sister share a mind. It is also unknow if any of the Cullens, besides Renesmee, can either. Kally is 15 years old when she is introduced in the story which means she was 13 when Jayla came for her.

Melenie's Backstory: Like Kally she doesn't know her last name. All we know about them is that they lived their whole life with their sister brother and cousin. She is what is called a force. A force is a human with an exceptional active gift as strong as a vampires would be, and she will stop aging after she turns eighteen, growing at normal rate. She has the complete same backstory as Kally. She is a year older than Kally which means she was 14 when Jayla. Melenie remembers a little more than Kally about her past but it still makes a huge gap in her and Kally's backstories. She also has a closer relationship with Mia: a Quileute werewolf, who is who they met first. Ironically, where they met was Melenie and Kally were being attacked by a vampire and Mia and Jayla saved them and they've been with them ever since.

Mia's Backstory: Full Name: Mia Black. Jayla's cousin and best friend. She is the first one Jayla encountered when the Voltori took her sister, and she's been tagging along ever since. Her background story isn't terrible, and is probably actually a little nice. She lived on the reservation all her life, like Jayla, but they didn't even know eachother existed. She was 16 when the Cullens came back, weeks before Sam phased, she phased herself, like him, she was alone, she didn't know what was happening and she was scared, she ran into the forest and eventually she ran into Jayla after a year or so. She didn't have anyone to go back to, except her parents, and cousins, she wasn't close enough to them for a reason to go back. Jayla knew exactly who Mia was and helped her phase back and got her some new clothes. Later though, Mia had to move on, she was somewhere in Florida when Jayla found her, asking for help. When she phases into a werewolf, she's easily around the same size as Jacob, and her fur is snow white. She helps Jayla in anyway she can and is always there for her. Mia is what you'd call a Seer, like a super human ability, that was enhanced when she phased,(like Leah-superspeed) she can tell the relations between two people even if the two people haven't met and she can tell when someone is lying to her, this is how she trusts Jayla when she is told her story. This is also how in chapter 13 when she meets Embry she knows that he will imprint on Leila when she returns. Her first mistake on that matter was not telling Jayla, you'll find out why. }:)

Leila's Backstory: Full Name:Leila Mason. Unlike her twin sister Jayla, she is 100% human, although, because of their unnatural match up, she have a telepathic connection with Jayla, practically sharing a mind. She is what is called a force. A force is a human with an exceptional active gift as strong as a vampires would be, and she will stop aging after she turns eighteen, growing at normal rate. She has the complete same backstory as Jayla until the time of departure. She was captured by the Voltori for a studying Guinea pig. Once she was proved to be helpful, along with other forces held against their wills, she and all other forces were the only human exceptions to the to the rule. Like Jayla, she has a small but good enough chance of becoming part of the wolf pack in the future. She at the moment shows no signs unlike Jayla, and that could be because, also unlike Jayla, she doesn't have the mind of an 18 year old yet. Her power, is just as absolute as Jayla's shield, probably due to the split, allows her to copy and use someone elses power whatever it is-vampire, force, etc., it's completely to her disposal, she doesn't have to be near them, she can also tell what it is before she copies it. This is how in chapter 12: hunting & Real; they were sharing the dream, then it changed into a vision, of the probable future, it was Alice's gift, except without the barrier of the wolves and crossed people. We find out in the 13th chapter from Mia, that when they get Leila back, Embry will imprint, although she doesn't tell _everyone._ In fact, the only one she tells is Emily, and that's because she can keep a secret. Who knows how Jayla would react. (Of course I do, I'm Wolfgirl11). As said before, Leila has a telepathic connection with her sister, so Jayla is constantly telling her that she's coming for her. Later on we learn Leila prefers to use the connection to her sisters mind than speaking to the Cullens at first, but grows to love them. She also knows the Voltori better than most and Jayla has 24 hour protection on her.


	16. Chapter 15:The Werewolf

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

Ch.14: The Werewolf

Jayla's POV

Class Room: Club choices: 10:00a.m. 2nd period

"So... What your telling me, is don't do anything that might expose me." I ask Collin.

"Right."

"Fine. Whatever." I never said I agreed. Everyone of them is boring except for one: Track.

"OK, first up for track try-outs is uh... Jayla Mason?"

"Here," I say.

"Don't run too fast," I heard Collin whisper as I walk towards the track.

"Ready whenever you are," I tell the coach and when he tells me to go I run at what I call 'really slow' which is slightly faster than 6mph which is higher than the human speed of 5mph. I make it back _ before_ record time. I definitely made the team. A few other people that are older than me(Not saying much, is it?)made the team.

"Simple,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Collin's surprised. "Here comes the Coach," he continues. I turn around and see the coach coming over here, and he stands in front of me.

"Yes coach?" I ask.

"Um... you know the drill,"

"Yes: here, a week, 5:00," he nods and walks away.

"You know-" I cut him off.

"The next class is about to start," 3 seconds later, the bell rings. "Later," I walk in the direction of the class. Some girl I do not know glares at me in the hallway for no apparent reason. What was her problem? I didn't do anything.

"Don't mind her." a voice says behind me unsurprisingly. "She was glaring at him, not you," another voice answers my blocked thoughts. Seth and Embry.

"Why were you guys walking behind me anyway? I mean really, you've been following me since I walked inside, and Embry, you don't even go here, aren't you like in your twenties, as far as anyone knows?"

"Look who's talking, last time I checked you haven't even lived for double digits yet. Aren't you supposed to be 17, as far as anyone knows?" I walked right into that one.

"Tochè," I say laughing slightly, then seriously, "But really, what does she have against Seth?"

"From what their telling me, she likes me and wants me to be her boyfriend," this is making him laugh, "She's mad at me because she knows that I'm not interested in her like most guys are, but, unlike them, she _wants_ me to be... she's mad at you too, because she knows that as long as you're here, it's never going to happen. Then again, even if you weren't here, it wouldn't have changed anything," I blushed slightly. Embry snickered. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't enjoy hearing that. "But she doesn't show that, she wasn't glaring at you," Yeah she was, I could tell, but that's not what bugs me, I've caught a scent like hers before, not human. That's the only name I can give it. I mean, it's not like the half human, half wolf scent I have to live with, or even like mine for that matter. There wasn't a distinct characteristic to it. It wasn't animal, it wasn't human, and it wasn't vampire... it was just, not human. I remember where now! That's the scent the real werewolves have. I've only seen one, and have been chased by like 15, but there's no mistaking it, she's one of them.

"Werewolf," I say to him.

"That's what that scent is?"

"Yeah, I ran into one of them on the wrong night," I pause, "Right now for some reason anyone of them will have their eyes set on killing me if they see me and it's time, there's a full moon tonight." I end on that note, letting that sink in.

"She doesn't know where to find you,"

"But she does know what her instincts tell her. Even though she doesn't know I'm half-vampire, by my scent... she does know I'm not full human, if human at all. You know, as well as the rest of the Pack, that when a vampire is on the Rez, you don't really _have_ to catch their scent to know their there, you just know.

**Check this out. Full moon. I've read those twilight books more than anyone out my school, and I pay attention to every little fact. Will update soon.**


	17. Chapter 16: Anger

Ch.15: Anger

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. R&R**

The very first time I payed any attention in this class was ruff. Full moon girl, whose name is Marisa, kept on growling at me. This is annoying. After class I walk in the hallway to find any of the guys.

I hear her behind me.

"Keep your distance, Marisa," I tell her, I know her name from class earlier, first time I **ever** payed any attention in those classes. We both stop.

"OK, Jayla. What are you? I know your not human," she asks me. I play dumb. I turn to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't do that, you might fool everyone else... but you're crazy if you think it'll work on me, I can sense you're not human,"

"Sorry but I don't understand..." I crack myself up, I look around, nobody else is out here. "OK listen up, I know what you think, and I'm no vampire, so just get along little Wolfie," I then watch as she comes up to me, chokes me and slams me into the lockers, with more than human strength, denting them behind my back. I pretend it hurt.

"Listen, today is not a good day to make me angry, what is your deal?" From somewhere close by, probably outside, I hear some of the guys calling for me. She smiles at me. "You think they'll come to save you? Don't. If they knew what you were, they would be helping me, besides. I could kill you before they got here,"

That's it! I straighten up and replace the grimace with a smile, she's confused. I grab her arm and come very close to breaking it as I chisel her hand from around my neck by the arm, she gasps in pain at the sudden force I'm using, x times stronger than her choke hold on my neck, definitely more than human. I try not to show on my face as her pain registers to me.

"I could kill you much faster," I growl at her. "And they do know... they'd never betray me like that, their my family," I expected the feeling of wanting to fight her, but not like this, it's too strong, it's 10:00am, I shouldn't feel any different until at least another 2 hours. She growls as she feels it too. Instinctively my grip tightens, she gasps again "I suggest you don't try to choke me again, unless you don't want this arm, today isn't a good day for me either, you know why, understood?" she growls again. I tighten my grip even tighter, she's on the ground writhing in pain now, "Understood?" I say louder with more anger. She nods and I let her arm go. "Good," I calm down entirely, and walk towards where the guys are. Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil. Again the only one that goes to school here is Seth.

"That was highly unnecessary," Jake says. So he heard that.

"I swear, you're turning into a Cullen," Quil snickers.

"Sorry, guys, I don't like werewolves,"

"Ouch," all of them say. I roll my eyes.

"You know I love you guys... look. the real werewolves and vamps, we're real natural enemies. I can't go with you tonight. It's a blue moon, second full moon in a month. If we see eachother tonight... either I'll kill her, or she'll kill me. Something is wrong. What happened back there wasn't acting, I was really gonna kill her if she didn't cooperate. The second full moon is stronger than the first, but it's never been this way. The instinct was too strong, and it's not even 1:00 yet. I really can't go with you guys tonight." They know I don't want to kill anyone or get killed.

"Fine... Sam's not gonna like this," Jake says to himself. Sometimes it's like I'm a member of the Pack. I wonder if that vision will come true.

"When are we gonna save her sister," Seth wonders, like he heard what I was thinking, and I know he didn't. BEST BRO EVER.

"Most likely by the end of spring break," Jake answers for my sake, not because he asks. 4 more months, and I'll have my sister back


	18. Chapter 17:Full MoonStory

**Hey! Wg11 here, just wanted to say I'm sorry, I had some serious writters block. By the way I own Marisa.**

Ch.17: Full Moon/Story

You know you're different when you're literally on the edge between 3 people who are all you. That's what I feel like. There's the fearless vampire in me that has exceptional 's also the human with barely any emotions, that can feel other's , and give info on who she felt. Finally there's the werewolf that has yet to be discovered, any moment she would reveal herself for any reason. All I know is that she's ready to fight. The one thing that's good is that I don't have to choose between them, I can literally be all three, even if the third one didn't exist, yet. Then there's the matter of full-moon girl. I'm staying home tonight, they worked it out an hour ago. I'm staying with the Wolfgirls' as they're called. I haven't met them all, except that one time at the cliff, and there, none of them spoke to me directly, except my mother Emily (yeah... see where that's awkward?), and Claire, and she's 2 years older than me (If only she knew that... am I right), at age 9. The guys told me they were nice, but that didn't to the guys, what if they got hurt, she's stronger than the others I fought, and faster too. If they do I'd feel it, then I'm comin' to hunt. A full second has gone by as I'm staring at the object that gave my enemy energy: the full moon. When a voice comes from behind me, startling me.

"Jayla, you know they'll be back?" Emily says as I look out the window.

"I know... but, can they keep her out of the city, and the Rez?"

"Don't worry about it. You made them agree to let you stay here with us, don't make me send you out there." I take a deep breath.

"Something tells me I cause problems, rather than fix them... I mean, I'm the reason the Voltori killed my parents, I'm the reason the wolves're out there right now risking their lives. I came here, because, they're my only family, but, what if I end up killing everyone?"

"Jay, you're over thinking things, you won't fail, you know that. You know nothings going to happen, I mean, you're not a jinx," I take another deep breath.

"OK, you're right as always," I turn around and smile at her, she smiles back.

"Common, let's go meet the wolfgirls," she says. She leads back to the livingroom. Not counting me, there were nine of them.

"New Wolfgirl!" one of them says.

"I'm not new," I defend myself.

"Kid, anyone who's been doin' this for less than 7 years is new to me," she pauses, "Hi, I'm Rachel,"

"Yeah I know, Jacob's sister. In my defense I haven't been alive for more than 7 years, and I was technically a wolfgirl for 6 years," I pause, "Jayla's the name, shieldin's the game," we're both laughing after a while.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Renesmee's voice comes from the windowsill she's perched on, using my entrance.

"Windowsills are my thing," I accused Ren.

"No they're not,"

"Uh huh,"

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"You haven't been alive forever,"

"But I _will_ be,"

"Toché," everyone laughed again. A howl interupts the laughter. A warning. Marisa was comming here.

"Renesmee... go up to my room, lock the door and the windows, stay there, we don't need two halfies going crazy," I tell her, she's too quick to follow. The front of the house shatters as if it was glass. Standing there is Marisa. "Guys, run out back," I tell the wolf girls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Jayla," Marisa says in a voice almost resembling a growl. "Mysterious, I've been waiting all day for this," I realize she just called me mysterious... that's fair.

"So have I," I say casually. "But calm down, Anger is clouding your judgement on things,"

"My judgement isn't clouded,"

"It's not? Or are you just trying to win an arguement you've already lost?"

"Listen, if I can't get what I want, no one can," she says the oldest line in the book, even Carlisle wouldn't use that. Instead of attacking me, she turns away and darts, towards where the wolves are, towards Seth. But before she gets anywhere close to them, the moon goes down, returning her to 'normal'. "What happened?" she asked, slightly confused. I streach my hand and she takes it," she looks around. "I tried to kill you, I'm sorry," she's all ok again. For the first time today, that I smile normally.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you when you got infected," I blurt out.

"So, that _was _you,"

"Yeah,"

"I found something that I think you'll need, there was this 'pack' in South America, they had these there." I show her the werewolf tooth. "Blood-line moon people, gotta love 'em sometimes, even their teeth are magic. It'll help you control your self next time." She takes it thankfully.

"Thank-you," she pauses, confusion crosses her face as she looks at something behind me, "Jay, what's that?" she asks and I turn. A dim light comes from behind me, I walk towards it and the object thats glowing glows brighter when I pick it up... This can't be what I think it is... Could it?

**Cliff hanger! What do you think it is? R&R. Again sorry for the wait. Just in case that happens again, any Ideas are open, and helpful and you'll get full credit for the Idea, no matter where or when I put it in the story, or even if I don't make a whole chapter of the Idea. And if at least 90% of you're Ideas ROCK! with two exclaimation points, I'll show Marisa's backstory, it's stellar. Sorry for the spelling.  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Legends

**A/N: just in case you're wondering, I actually didn't choose the name Wolfgirl11 because 1-10 were taken, in one of these chapters, Jay will say why.**

Ch.18: Legends

It can't be. Marisa doesn't know about it, but it's a Quileute legends. The Six charms. A story, about the charms that make up everything in the universe, down to the charms themselves. The charms work a little like the handlers and their instruments. The key, The bracelet, The ring, The pin, The crest, and the star. They're activated by first touch of the designated holder. If that holder dies, it deactivates, sending a shock wave to whatever it is that specific charm created in the beginning of time, even if it's actual time, and it deactivates, and searches for the next holder. Like I said, in the beginning the six charms made everything. The key charm–which isn't actually a key, it's a drum key–created the other 5 and gave them their power, it's the charm of space and time making it the most powerful. It's shaped kind of cross-like and had six gems running down it. That's the one that sits in my hand. There goes another story that happens to be true.

"Marisa, go home, you're parents are about to check you're room," She was gone. That wasn't a lie, I actually knew that. The Key obviously has to have the power of the other charms to give them to 'em, that's the job of the others though, that doesn't mean I can't use them... aw, we're gonna have to fix the house. I told Sam about it, he told Jake, both told the rest of the pack... They're all watching out for the rest of them.

School the next day

The other five charms are out there, and hunters after them. Hopefully there aren't any charm catchers in the school. Of course, I'm wrong:  
Things got bad at 4rd period science. As luck would have it all 3 of us are in the same class. The Science teacher, Mr. High, is what was bad...

"I have some interesting things I found on my way to work," he pulls them out of his bag, the pin and the star, right when he does he drops them and turns to us, they glowed dimly, indicating their holders are close, the teacher smiles winingly. "Everyone, single file, come up to them." I got Kally to go in front of me, Mel in back, just incase. Everyone takes their turn standing up to them, touching them both, but the charms did nothing more than glow dimly. They got a little brighter the closer we got to them. The teacher observed, I made Kally get behind me, I can't protect her if he decides to take her, if she's in front of me. I understand now, he's a charm catcher. Both charms glowed a little brighter when I went up, reacting to the key I hid in my pocket, I can see the glow, no one else can. As I sat down I shielded the charms so no one could see the light, it would give them away... but I could see them. Clearly Mr. High was disappointed as they were the last in the class. Both touched the charms, activating them making them brighter, then they stopped glowing. Both of them sat down. As Mr. High tried to put them back in the bag he's shocked and drops them again, he's confused. The bell rings.

"Mel. Kal. Run out... NOW!" they follow orders immediately. I walk up to Mr. High.

"Yes Ms. Mason?" he asked, not looking up, still looking at the charms in confusion. I reach out and grab both charms, putting them in my pocket. He looks up shocked. "You're immune?" I wasn't meant to hear that.

"Guess again Sherlock." I say deadly. "I'm the one you're looking for... you are going to leave me, and the rest of the charm holders alone, or I will personally rip you're throat out," He pulls out a blaster and I run at a fast pace. He shoots after me with it, I get hit square on the back, but keep going, and I yell for everyone to run, I can hear him catching up. I hear clothes tearing, three people, phasing. In the school?! NO! I find Seth and Jacob wolf, and jump on Seth, followed by Ren on Jake's, the last one is Mia. Kally and Mel are only too quick to get on her back since they didn't have super-speed on their side. My back didn't hurt, of course. I couldn't breath. I lay my head on the fur at the base of Seth's neck where the color deepens. I've said this before. BEST BRO EVER! The blaster is supposed to temporarily paralyze charm holders, make them defenseless... the only thing it had done to me was make it so I can't breathe, and make me extra tired. I must have dozed off because I woke up in my bed. I was instantly aware of a conversation down stairs.

"No Seth, that won't solve anything... there's always gonna be more of them," Jake states. Obviously I missed the part before.

"Well, they aren't gonna stop until either they're all gone; they capture Jay and/or kill her; or they get the other 5 charms, holders too. You know it, the charm holders have to be dead," Seth argues. He's right about one thing... No matter how strong I am- able to destroy the Voltori twice- I still can't beat an entire colony of charm catchers, who have been around reborn generations again and again gathering the same knowledge the past ones had. Not by my self. It's why I ran from the science teacher... I need the other 5 holders. I need to find them.

"Don't worry, we'll get it under control,"

"Jacob!" Seth growled. "Can't you look at anything from another point of view for once in your life?! I can bet an unknown amount of money that if this was Nessie in Jayla's situation–you know the one ACTUALLY BEING HUNTED in ALL THREE of the situations I just said–you wouldn't be so calm right now!" I felt the emotional pain that spasmed through Jacob at that moment, an I am 100% sure that if I were down there, I'd slap Seth for that. A drastic emotional change like that one is enough to wake up any Empath, so I decide to get up. They were still talking and I make it to the bottom step without a creek.

"Seth... you know that's not true." Jacob tries to reason with him.

"It's not?" Seth mutters. "Jay, get from behind the stairs," he calls back. I walk out and he smiles. "Your heartbeat gave you away," I blushed. Super hearing, gotta hate it sometimes.

"Well, that thing only succeeded in knocking me out for an hour," I say, knowing that they wanted to know if the blaster had other effects. This is gonna be a big fight... but instead of being afraid, I'm psyched.

**A/N: Check out the unknown side of this story! It's called Melted Ice, it's about an OC named Diamond Ice(based on a friend of mine like the others, so she picked the name) and she's a member of the Voltori... or is she?**


	20. Chapter 19: Friendly's

**Enjoy this! I have no Idea when I'll update after the chapter after this... I have LIA(Limited Internet Access)**

Chapter 19: Friendly's

Jayla's POV

Turns out that this entire thing at school turned to the worst and the news is investigating the 'crime scene' and I'm stuck at the Cullen's _trying_ to avoid them.

"How does your shield work?" Carlisle asks me, interested in how none of their gifts work on me.

"It just... blocks everything. Any gift used on me is completely ineffectual... and it is pretty good against physical attacks, or anything else..." Edward cuts me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Come toward me," I say and I extend the shield about 2 feet away from me, and I set it so it blocks physical motions. Edward walks forward until he meets the shield, and meets it... he can't come closer. He puts his hand in front of him, and it meets the shield where it stops, as if it's solid... which it is, I guess. "It can also repel," I surge the shield and he's bounced back, hitting the wall on the other side of the house.

"Wow... Is there anything it doesn't block or hide?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of." I smile at him.

"Do you realize how helpful you would have been when James was after me?" Bella jokes halfhearted.

It was pretty much questions for the next few hours, it was 10 o'clock when they started, so it got boring quick. Then someone came in, I knew immediately it was Seth.

"Hey! Seth! Please help me, before they move from questions to makeovers!" I scream running to him. They all laugh. I turn to them, glaring playfully. "I don't know why you're laughing, We _all_ know Alice is just waiting to drag me to her closet and try on every piece of clothing in that nightmare," they just laugh louder.

"What did I just get myself into?" Seth says, and they were practically rolling on the floor. I just continued glaring. "What?"

"Nothing." I laugh. "Nothing at all."

"I think we're boring her to death," Edward says between laughs.

"Yeah, bet she's just dying to fight somebody," Emmett comments, and he's right. I growled at him.

"This is more boring," I say, letting my head fall.

"Jayla?" Rosalie asked. "How do you live with the smell of these guys?" It was Seth who answers.

"She doesn't... somehow she managed to make her room vampire proof, and also made it so the werewolf smell can't come through her door.

"I'm gonna have to try that,"

"Don't think so... you'd have to have killed enough vampires, and collected enough ash to even start with the windows, let alone the door... And Seth, don't hate, you just want to run my bedroom door over with a tank, just to see what would happen," I answer and Seth smiles. UGH! I'm dying of boredness!

"Hey. I know what will help," He says like he could read my mind, and I know he cant, "Follow me," he runs into the forest around the house and I follow quickly, before Alice really does trap me in her closet.

"I will get you in nice clothes!"Alice yells.

"Run FASTER!" the rest yell. Then just Edward. "Now Alice, even you have to say she dresses ok, compared to these two."

"Hey!" Bella and Renesmee say at the same time.

"I'll give you that... but she could do better." I laugh at that and follow Seth faster

He took me to a Friendly's! Just like all 7 year olds, I'm a sucker for Ice cream. I eventually couldn't stop jumping in excitement.

"Jay, calm down," Seth whispers laughing.

"I want Ice Cream," is all I say. Finally we're up at the counter. There's a girl at the counter... I've seen her before... I scroll over all my memories, it was something important.

"Hey Seth," she says and looks at me. "Is this her? The orphan?"

"Yeah... Jayla, this is Kemmie, Kemmie, this is Jayla."

"Hello," I say quietly.

"Anyway... can I take your order?" I was about to say something when Seth shushes me.

"I've got this," he says, then to her. "Two of the usual," what was that? I frown at him, confused. Then I saw the thing at the register blink:

2 MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP CONES- $2.50

I was jumping again. That's my favorite EVER!

"You know somethings wrong when you never told someone your favorite flavor... and they_ still_ know," I laugh.

"It's 'cause I'm awesome like that," he says back. I stared wide eyed at the ice cream when it came up.I remembered something

"Seth, take my wallet before I end up giving these people a hundred bucks," he laughs at this, but does so. "Thank-you!" I half yell and I wait impatiently for it as he pays, cause I was dead serious.

"I take it you're not bored anymore?" he asks as we walk out.

"Nope... I just came up with the perfect nickname..." I grin widely.

"It's Friendly's, isn't it?"

"Yep,"

"That's fair... Macy's Revenge,"

"You know, I can punch you in the face, and not break my hand," we both laugh. They told me about Bella when she was human before. For once I feel like a normal person, hanging out with her best friend for once... but I know I'm not.

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Chapter20:SongsWorriesRemember Imprinted...

**Longest Chapter Yet!**

Ch.20: Songs/Worries/Remember/Imprinted?!

"Bye dad!" I called as I left. I would have to either run at a high speed or flashed, I had to choose. I desided to flash.

It was uncomfortable to go to school with the pale faces. The school was bigger than the Rez school. Then I saw the Cullens. They were waiting for us, and it made me realize just how out of place I was... for starters, I walked here, from the Rez. That's kinda suspicious that I'm not even sweating a little.

"OK, you've got to do something about that, you don't want people to think _you're_ on drugs too do you?" Renesmee jokes. Not funny.

"To think I've come to this, at the Rez school, I intimidated people, now, for the first time in my 7yr. old life, I feel intimidated," I tell her.

"You'll have them eating out of your hands in no time," Seth's voice says behind me, I turn and he looks like he was wanting to tell me.

"You guys are messed up," she snorts.

"He's my best bro," I tell her. She looks back at Seth, no specific thought, dag, she's getting good at that. I see Seth shake his head out the corner of my eye. What was that about? That's when my friend Casey comes up to us.

"Jayla? Are you OK?" it was obvious that I was the one that almost got murdered.

"Yeah, Case, I'm good, not even a scar." I joke.

"Well that's good," he's my only friend that's full human, not a force or anything... I didn't know I spoke too soon.

3rd Period

It was Math. 12 grade advanced math, turns out I could skip a grade in math and science when they looked at my record.

Ironically, I sit next to Seth. We're both math wizards... I tune the stuff the teacher says out because he's teaching us 7th grade math junk.

**What a load?! I learned this in 7****th**** grade.** I write on a paper and hand it to Seth.

**Yeah, I know.**

_**We could learn something from this teacher (:p at the teacher)**_

**LMAO... Not gonna happen. (Smirk)** I look at him and he does smirks.

**If it does, then I'm not half immortal.** I answer.

**;)** he winks

**you're the BEST BRO EVER.**

**It's what I do. :)**

**¦D ROFL**

**What's so funny.**

**I had a feeling you'd say that...**

**Also, you know I'm not your real brother, right?**

**:o Since when?!**

_**Nice Jay**_**.** he says sarcastically**.**

"Mr. Clearwater, Ms. Mason, please tell me what I just said," The teacher, Mr. Cray, interupts our conversation, and I start to tremble and I growl, nobody calls me out! I knew he would, but I didn't like it. Seth shakes his head slightly, telling me no, still I can see his hands shake, knuckles tightening around the pencil in his hand, turning them white. He ends up snapping it. I quickly write: **3**on the paper, and hand it to Seth.

"You said, and I quote, 'isolate the variable by dividing, when you're multiplying,' seriously, this is seventh grade stuff on the Rez! Next time you want to call me out, try something harder!" I growl at the teacher. Seth smirks at me, finally realizing that 3 is the answer to the math question. Now Mr. Cray's attempt to make me look stupid, made him look stupid. ;)

"What's the answer then?" he asks doubtful that I know the answer. I look down at my paper, still wanting to kill him.

A few students are laughing. Seth growls and we answer at the same time. "Three!" without giving it another word.

"Wr-" he looks at his book, then he's speechless. "Correct!" He's shocked. I almost laugh. "OK, think you're so smart? Answer the next five, in ten seconds!" ..9.10 "Times up! Answers!"

"7;5;9;2; and 8," we said in unison, "for the next six they're: 1;1;4;9;10;15," The teacher was gaping like a fish.

"Correct... ok, class, on with the rest of the lesson." I had trouble not laughing.

**Don't explode. ;p **Seth writes after a few minutes.

**}:(**

**Don't make that face at me, Jay. It was just a joke.**

**Not Funny... And I wasn't making the face at you, it was for that sorry excuse of a teacher.**He was writing something when the teacher took the paper.

"Writing notes?" he looks at the paper not reading it. "Both of you, read it, or I will," I take the paper. I roll my eyes.

"'What a load, we learned all this in seventh grade,'" I repeat what I wrote in annoyance.

"'Yeah I know,'" he answers.

"'_We could learn something from this teacher_,'" This could be fun, the rest of the notes were mostly insults. I almost laugh when I saw the anger on the teacher's face, just before adding the last part, sticking my tongue at him. Half the class laughed.

"'LMAO,'" The teacher is still fuming, and I'm lovin' it. "'Not gonna happen,'" Seth smirks, I bet he's enjoying this as much as I am.

"Do you want us to go on?" I taunt the teacher by asking. He nods his head. "OK, then... 'If it does, then I'm a vampire,'" I took out the 'not' so I wouldn't get busted; many of the students laugh at the ridiculous as-far-as-they-know pun.

"Then I winked." Seth explained, amused and unashamed.

"'You're the best bro ever'..." I laughed.

"'It's what I do'" Seth continued.

"'ROFL'" I laugh slightly as I read aloud.

"'What's so funny?'" Seth Joins me.

"'I had a feeling you'd say that...'" I tell him.

"'Also, you know I'm not your real brother, right?'" I pop my mouth open in mock shock.

"'_Since when_?!'" I ask sarcastic

"'_Nice Jay_,'" he says sarcastically, followed by more laughs

"Now, that's when you interrupted us with the dumb math question... Afterwards..." I tell him.

"'Don't explode (I winked and stuck my tongue out)'" Seth continues.

"'I frown,'" I explain.

"'Don't make that face at me Jay, it was a joke,'" he chuckles.

"'Not Funny... And I wasn't making the face at you, it was for that sorry excuse of a teacher,'" I pause. "That's when you took the paper from Seth," Mr. Cray was so angry, he didn't notice I switched the paper with my notes. That's when the principal came in, the teacher took my notes and gave them to the principal.

"Do you see what these two Reservation kids did in my class? I told you this was a bad Idea... Have these two expelled immediately," the teacher tried to encourage the principal, who just laughed.

"For what? Doing their work? Is this really what you teach in advanced math?... you two Seth, and Jayla?" the principal paused, and we nodded. "That explains it... The Rez school principal works with me, she told me to warn you not to call these two out weather in the same class or not, especially if it's about note passing, because these little math wizards don't do anything like that, and will make up stuff like what they probably told you, and if they're in the same class, they'll double team you... and then there's nothing we can do about it because the only thing they probably did was hurt your feelings, and that's not an offense to any rules... I was going to all the classes warning the teachers of this... but I can see you figured it out." The principal leaves laughing. On a new sheet of paper Seth writes.

**The principals are in on the wolf pack secret.** That also explains alot. The bell rings and everyone leaves, giving me and Seth high fives. Then the worst thing happens. In the hall way, I see Casey, who is my only friend outside of the pack secret, and he is pissed. I catch up to him.

"Hey Case," I say to him. He turns to me and flinches, as if it hurt by being near me, which it might have, I don't disguise my scent anymore, and he does have a direct connection to the Ateara line.

"Stay back Jay," he tells me, "I don't feel that great," I put my hand to his forhead, it felt more like my hand than a normal human, and I knew what that meant, he was phasing, one more thing to get on his nerves, and he'll explode. I get him a sick note and try to get him out the school.

"Hey, red faces!" someone calls us that... great, that was it. Casey growled, and I got him outside and in the trees.

"Jayla, what's happening?" he growls, I can tell he's afraid. We're still walking.

"Don't worry," is all I say. Then he phases and I'm flung into a tree, from being too close. He's about the size of Embry, and is a dark brown, a little darker than Jacob. He's in a full scale panic attack. "Hey! HEY!" Casey calms at the familiarity of my voice, he flinches from my scent. "It's alright... you're gonna be OK," (**A/N: **E **that was a** **total quote from Jacob in B.D. pt.2!)** He walks closer to me, whining, I could practically hear him asking if I'm ok. He sees the blood on my arm and neck from the scrape then it goe away immediately from healing ability, not that I felt it anyway. Casey was shocked by this, but still walked towards me. His nose nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm OK, Casey, you'll understand real soon, I promise... ok, let's run," he tilts his head, confused. "Trust me," he does and he sprints forward, suprised on how fast he's moving. I catch up to him, he looked shocked to see me run so fast and still breathe evenly, even though, he was doing that right now. "Follow me, if you can keep up," I tell him and I flash once to put a good margin so he could follow, we end up at Sam's place. "Wait out here, for a second," he grunts as I walk inside. "DAD!" he's in the living room in a second.

"Jayla Emilie Mason! You're supposed to be in school!" Emily comes from the kitchen scolding me.(A/N: OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you about her middle name, didn't I?)

"What's wrong?" Sam interjects.

"Someone phased in school, I managed to get him out." I explain.

"Who?" his eyebrows crease.

"Casey, did, dad" he was my only real human friend, wasn't a force, a werewolf or anything like that, and now he's a werewolf. Sam and Emily of all people should know that.

"OK, Jayla, we'll handle this, get back to class." I flashed all the way to my class, it was music, with Seth, Kally, and Ren. The soccer coach was out sick, so the team was here in the music room. Didn't even realize I was gone for the first 15 mins.

"So," the teacher continued. "Any singing volunteers, for the end of the year?" I raise my hand and so did a pale face. "Interesting, there is only one spot... guess it's time for a contest. 10 mins to prepare. Carmen, Jayla, you have a choice between Ironic by Alanis Morissette, and Secrets by One Republic," immediately Carmen calls Ironic and I call Secrets, my favorite songs **(A/N: Ironic is the only song fit this particular circumstance, you'll see why, it's actually kinda good if you sit there and listen to it, just imagine how you want Carmen to sound... Secrets is one of my songs though. And NO HATIN' ON ANY of the songs! Also, the bold in the songs, are the chorus' and the underlined word(s) is the name of the song)** I went over to Ren and Kal. to practice.

Ten Minutes later

"OK, Carmen, you first," the teachers.

"Normally you save the best for last, but as you wish." she says loudly, and goes to the front, and takes the microphone. "Enjoy," she tells us. She sings through the song:

_An old man, turned 98  
He won the lottery, and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon, two minutes too late  
And isn't it __ironic__... Don't you think?_

_**It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... It figures  
**__  
Mr. Play-It-Safe, was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase, and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life, to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought,  
"Well isn't this nice?"  
And isn't it __ironic__... Don't you think?_

_**It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... It figures  
**__  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out  
When you think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face_

A traffic jam, when you're already late  
A "No smoking" sign, on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons, when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it

_ironic__... Don't you think?  
A little too __ironic__... Yeah I really do think_

_**It's like rain, on your wedding day  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid  
It's the good advice, that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought... It figures  
**__  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny, funny way, of helping you out  
Helping you out_

Her cornies clap first, followed by the rest... she smirks at me, and all that leaves me thinking is: _Ignorant._ I mean, I've heard better. I frown and stand up taking the mic. Carmen did the stupid cough thing, saying fail. Her cornies laugh silently. I sung the Song:

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away**_

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who drive the shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
**__  
Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
**__  
__**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my **__**secrets**__** away  
**__  
All my __secrets__ away_

All my

_secrets__ away_

The people were silent at first, then burst into serious applause that went on for like eight minutes.

"PSH... they were clapping because you were finished, right guys?" she asks, and not even they could answer yes to that, they were speechless.

"Well... those of you who want Carmen to be the one singing at the End of the Year, clap" The music teacher choked out. Only Carmen clapped for herself. Even her friends couldn't... she finally pouted and sat quiet; now _that's _ironic, she thought she would win, but didn't. "Now Jayla," everyone but Carmen clapped loudly. "She wins by a landslide," the teacher pauses, when The bell rings and I walk out, and run into Seth, who hugs me tightly and twirls me around.

"That was amazing Jay!" Seth tells me, I blushed. I rushed out the building. "Wait! Jay what happened?"

"We have to get home... Casey phased," I really can't have normal friends, could I?

"Wait Jayla... I wanted to tell you something this morning... but I couldn't get you alone," this was important, I could tell.

"What is it Seth?" I wonder, cautiously. He pauses for a few seconds.

"Ugh... I knew this was gonna be hard... com'mon Clearwater, just tell her..." he rants with himself. "..." he still couldn't phrase it right... I figured it out immediately.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" I murmur. He nods, and tries to say something, but I hold a finger up, telling him to be quiet. "How long ago? I know it wasn't today," I ask him. He's silent for a second.

"6 years ago," I stopped breathing and stared, and a feeling I assumed was pain shot through me. "Wait... Macy's, let me finish-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me that... I don't wanna hear it, just go, disappear out of my life, and I'll never see you again, like almost everyone else I ever cared about!" I tell him looking in his brownish-green eyes, and before he could say anything, I flash home, through the front door, to my bedroom, shut and lock the door, and the window. Then I go into a corner of my room, sat there, hugging my knees rocking back and forth, and I cried, for the first time in years. Does the universe really hate me? First Casey, now Seth, the ones I call my brothers!? Bad to good to worse, all in two days For the first time in my life, I felt cold. I grabbed a tissue, wiped the tears away, and I let it burn into ash, and watch the ashes floated around me to the ground. I needed someone to help me feel safe, like I belonged and someone who try to convince me that the universe doesn't hate me... but, the only one who could do that the best... is the one that's not here.

Seth's POV

I walk over to the cliff... I should have told her instead of her jumping to conclusions. Now what?! I'm gonna have to fix this. Her last words before she flashed still sting me.

_Don't call me that... I don't wanna hear it, just go, disappear out of my life, and I'll never see you again, like almost everyone else I ever cared about!_ I just sit there on the edge, those words scarring me, trying hard not to remember what had just happened, but, I couldn't...

**Who'll straighten this OUT?! Find out! Next time... I know... total misunderstanding. Don't Hate, OR ELSE! Don't hate the songs either... both are awesome to me. REMEMBER! Don't Hate, OR ELSE! **


	22. Chapter 21:DiamondDaylight

**WG11: Yeah! After this week I'll have so many updates you'll be sick of me! Writing gets better from here on out!  
**

Ch.21: Diamond/Daylight

I wasn't dreaming, I knew that, but I wasn't awake I was on the verge of sleep. I felt my charm glow. Then I heard a voice, one I didn't recognise.

_Jayla? Can you hear me?_ It shocked me out of whatever state I was in.

_Hello? Who are you?_

_Leila! It worked, she heard me!_ the voice says.

_Yo! Wait, wait, hold up. Leila's there? What did you do?!_ That I was terrified was an understatement. Was my sister OK?

_Jay! Calm down, it's OK. She's a friend._ Leila's voice says. I calm down like she says.

_Leila! Where are you?_ I ask.

_Still in Volterra._

_Who was that?_

_That was Diamond... she's a vampire trying to get away from the Voltori, she needs to talk to you._

_OK, then..._

_Jayla?_

_Hello, Diamond, you needed to talk?_

_Yes... it's about you're plan to help Leila escape... you're gonna need help, if you're trying to avoid a fight, I can help, they won't even know what hit them._

_Are you saying you'll help her escape?_ If that's true, it's more than I hoped for.

_Yes._ I was in no mood to be glad though, for anything.

_Thank you Diamond... it won't be long._

_What's wrong Jayla? _Leila heard right through my voice.

_Nothing you have to worry about Lei, this is my problem._ She knew right when I said that.

_You should have listened._

_I know... I was upset OK?! It doesn't matter anyway._

_You still don't know who._

_You know?_

_Of course... I found one of the charms a few minutes ago..._ Leila tells me... The only other charm that can do that is the ring, it feels the ties between living things. Great! Now she's a charm holder too._ You're gonna be ok Jay, trust me-_ I cut her off.

_You know what, Bye Leila!_ I growl and break the connection, and start to cry again. Then there's a bang on the door, Emily opens it.

"Where is she?" strangely it's Marisa's-yes, moon girl-voice, and it's calm.

"Upstairs," I hear her run up... why would my mother do that? What part of 'mortal enemies' doesn't she get? It's true, we're not out to destroy eachother, but we're not friends!

"Jayla? We need to talk." she says. Oh boy.

"This better be good,"

"It is... can you open the door,"

"I'm not opening this door," I say my voice cracks.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?"

"Go away!"

"Com'mon! Before Leah shows up!"

"I'm still not opening this door,"

"Would you open the door for a Klondike bar?" Marisa says lazily.

"Marisa, I don't like you, so I'm saying this to you as a frienemy... don't play, I would literally drink every living being on the planet's blood for a Klondike bar, so if I open this door and there's no ice cream bar that says Klondike ice cream bar on it, I will make you're death agonizing and painful in every last microsecond of it," I threaten.

"OK... nevermind... remind me never to get on your so-bad-I-will-commit-murder side," she says semi-freaked at my extreamly detailed threat. "Listen Jayla... we both know I hate your guts, why would I come to you if this wasn't important," Marisa said to me... she had a point. "Man! What is this door made of?!"

"It's made of ash and _alot _of vampire venom,"

"How'd you get enough vampire ash to do this?"

"I've been alot of places, it also took me 3 years to generate enough venom for the door, and a month for the window... did you know once vampire venom freezes, it doesn't melt?"

"Oh so after you made the door, you froze it, and the window is purely made of frozen venom?"

"Yeah, the frame is made of ash though... You try making a bedroom door out of enough vampire ash to fill a school bus, and 3 years worth of your own spit, and then trying to find a freezer big enough." I say sarcastically. "So what was it, you were trying to say?"

"It's about Seth. It's been raining for weeks and he hasn't moved from that cliff." she says calmly. I growl.

"I should care why?" angry tears filled my eyes, none of them sheding.

"What do you mean? I thought he was your 'best bro ever'?" I flinched. "Listen, Jayla... I know you're upset, but you shouldn't be... he didn't tell you who he imprinted on..."

"You know?" I growl.

"He told me," she admitted. "Yesturday,"

"Is everyone gonna know but me?" I start to shake, but I know this isn't the time.

"No... Wait, how'd you make the doornob?" she's still on the door thing?!

"Same as the window, I just froze it longer... Marisa, the point," I say annoyed.

"Oh, right... no, he imprinted on..." she's cut off by a bang on the front door, then the sound of it being kicked in.

"Where is she?!" Leah's voice boomed loudly.

"Upstairs, been locked in there for 2 weeks." Emily answered, and Leah was up here in seconds, right next to Marisa I assume.

"Jayla! Open. This. DOOR!"

"Already been through this Leah, it's hopeless," Marisa says annoyed. "She locked it," I hear Leah kick the door, then swear under her breath. "Yep tried that to," I laugh.

"What are you doing here Marisa?" Leah asks her.

"Same as you... and I was just about to tell her until you showed up," she says.

"I can handle this, you can leave,"

"Not a chance, I was here first,"

"And I have more right to tell her than you,"

"No you don't, the invitation was open,"

"No, I knew longer than you,"

"I've known her longer than you,"

"No you haven't,"

"I met her when she still had her sister,"

"The statement remains the same... I've known who he imprinted on longer,"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving,"

"Yes, you are!" I swear, I knew there was something I liked about Leah... I laugh slightly, but it sounded like choking.

"Guys!" I break the arguemnt. "Just, both tell me," It was silent for a few seconds. "I want to know," one second later.

"It's you," they say in unison. "Jinx... double jinx... tripple jinx... rock paper sissors shoot, rock paper sissors shoot, rock paper sissors," after that Marisa said 'shoot' and Leah said 'laser'... I've taught her well, nothing can top laser.

"Ha! Automatic win!" Leah yells in victory and then it's silent, waiting for my response, but I only acknowlaged the entire thing with a small part of my head. He imprinted on me?! My charm glowed and a vision... of the past, I think, the people, all girls, enters my mind, the charm tells me they are my past lives. All of them. Someone else I recognise too... it looked like Seth, his past lives... all of them found mine one way or another, in every single last one of them, he was there.

"He... imprinted... on, me?" it was barely a whisper, finally unlocking the door. They both nod. "I've gotta go," I say, walking past them, closing the door, next stop: cliffs.

"Leave me alone," he says.

"Seth!" I say, my voice cracking. He turns immediately.

"Jayla?"

"_No_, I'm you're sister in a Jayla costume." after a few seconds we both laugh, his expression... lighter, then it was gone.

"What are you doing here?" he asks softly.

"Leah told me... about the imprint," I answer straight up.

"Look, Jay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" I cut him off.

"That was my fault, I should have let you finnish, I was just upset about Casey... he was my first friend outside of everything supernatural, and I over reacted... Don't apologize... I should be sorry,"

"No. I knew you were upset, I should have waited," I remembered something.

"What's today?" I ask, he knows what I mean.

"First day of spring break... in a few days, you'll have you're twin back," I think about what's going on on the other side of the world, my sister, Diamond protecting her, against the Voltori... Leila, being a charm holder... two more left... I'm gonna get my sister back! I won't have to hurt anyone. I can protect _everyone_ in person, no more worrying, hoping they'll keep her alive.


	23. Chapter 22: It's their turn now

Ch.22: It's their turn

Jayla's POV

I hate my math homework, it's not hard, it's just that, after me and Seth's little showtune with the notes(That I'm still not regretting in the slightest), now our teacher gives us extra homework. But it is kind of ironic. When your memory is infallible, and you're not able to forget stuff, you realize just just how much numbers rule your life... I mean let's see. I was technically the first born, being older than my twin by seconds, our birthday is the 3rd(**A/N:I know I said it was 6 days, I meant to say 7 days)** I'm the 6th half-human, half-vampire hybrid in existance, I've been living for 7 years, I know 9 languages(English, Quileute, French, Spanish, Swahili, Italian, Russian, and unfortunatley: Japanese and Chinese) I have to lie about my age by 10 years... and I resently learned I'm the 11th wolfgirl**(A/N: Yep! That's the reason... ).**

I was on my computer, looking at songs from the website, for the 'End Of The Year contest. Some songs I pick right off the back(**A/N:Some songs are old school songs, but they're good to me, so don't hate.)** I had to pick them in the order I would sing them, so far I got:

Stronger, Kelly Clarkson

Secrets, One Republic

Don't Stop Believin', Journey

Apologize, One Republic/TIMBALAND.

I have time to think, I know it'll be something amazing for my last few songs  
"Well, I'm leaving, see ya later... tell me if there's anything new about Casey," I yell leaving the house. I knew _they'd_ be looking for the last two charms, so I was trying to find them first.

"'K Jay, be careful," Emily says seconds before I start laughing. "No I'm serious, you have an entire race of highly intellegent equiped and dangerous humans after you,"

"That's why I have to find the last two charms and their holders,"

"Do you know who they are? Where the charms are?"

"Of coarse... but the charms haven't found them... so I'm at least going to help them find them," I run out the door and immediately notice something wrong... I can't run fast enough to flash. What in the world?

Renesmee's POV

"So, she knows now?" I say to Jake when he comes in the morning.

"Yeah... she said something about looking for something..." he answers knowing obviously she'd be back.

"I'm goin' for a run," I tell them.

"Race ya," Jake challenges.

"You're on," and we both speed out of the house.

Mia's POV

It's about time! I mean I can't stand seeing my cousin like that. Eventually I would have went over there to tell her like Leah did. I'm walking down the sidewalk, going over to Mel and Kal's place. You know what? How did they even get into that school, without a last name, that makes no sense... or get that house. Actually, maybe coming this way was a bad idea, cause every 5 minutes, some random stranger that walks by will look at me, and then stop me, asking me, "Are those contacts?", because the expression cat eyes, is not an expression for me... I'm not really sure where I got them from, but, I was born with eyes, really light green, that almost looks yellow from a distance, that people just swear looks like those cats have.

"Excuse me miss," someone in a dark hoodie says, she's about my height, maybe a little taller. "Are those contacts?" it sounds like she said it sarcastically, so I stare at her. Then slowly she pulls back the hood, and it's Jayla, I laugh.

"You know, you're getting better at that." I compliment.

"I had a good teacher," she gloats.

"Yeah, I'll say," her fake voice for disguise, she probably could have done that alone, but I wanted to repay her... for helping me, when I ran away. "Who said I was a good teacher,"

"True,"

"So what is it Jay?" I know it was something. She looks around and motions to keep walking and puts her hood back on.

"I found the charms," she whispers too low for a normal person to hear.

"That was quick, you looked for what? 10 minutes? 5?"

"It wasn't hard when I knew where they were," I hear the smile in her voice.

"Who are their holders?" She's silent for a minute.

"You and Ness," she finally answers and she pulls out a chain, on the end looks like the symbol that's tattoo'd on my arm, from her pocket. It glows when she takes it out. Then she looks shocked at something, she throws the charm at me (Of coarse I catch it, causing it to activate) and turns toward the forest. "Come on Mia, Ren needs our help... something's... off." She runs fast and I follow. Why didn't she flash?

Renesmee's POV(A few minutes prior)

"I won," Jake yells.

"No you didn't!" I say back.

"I got here before you,"

"It was a slow race," I joke.

"That doesn't even make sense-" I cut him off and I'm distracted by a human scent, not because I was thirsty, but because it shouldn't be here. Two words came to my head: Charm Catcher. I wasn't a charm holder though, why were they here? This buff guy, not that buff, Jake could take him with one hand, and a boy around 16, that seems all too reluctant to be here, was there. They were both holding the kind of blasters that hit Jay before. They looked like they were argueing.

"I told you I don't want to," the boy complains

"You will continue you're family's legacy," his father argues

"No dad, I'm not going to hurt 6 innocent teenage girls," I like this kid.

"Don't you remember anything from your classes? These... monsters, are not innocent. They're killers... what they do is not natural, everytime they're reborn, we must be ready to destroy them. The charm holders are not innocent, remember what one of them did to your mother." I am so in trouble. "It's better to get them before they get the charms." I am so dead. Just as I thought that Jayla runs in front of me, seconds later Mia was walks in the clearing. Why didn't she flash here?

"Sorry I'm late," but she wasn't, more like just in time.

"Don't worry about it," I say calmly. She takes something out of her pocket and chucks it at me. When I catch it I see it's the bracelet. It activates and then it glows brighter, Jayla's charm glows as well, when she turns around I see something going around her neck in small streamers, some sort of tattoo type thing of small symbols and patterns, etching it into her skin.

"NO, NO, NO!" The man says. "That was the last one, shoot! SHOOT NOW! THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE YOU'LL GET!" then when the boy in uncomprehensive he shoots. Jayla doesn't even flex a muscle, and the blast meets her shield, it can't get through. Then I look at my right arm when it tingles... something similar to Jayla's neck was happening, when it stopped it looked like a wrist band. I look over at Mia and she had almost the same on her right hand, except it was two seprate bands, her charm glows as well.

"What's happening?" I ask Jayla.

"All the charmholders were found, the connections just got stronger... test it out... just consentrate on the tattoo," I do exactly what she says and consentrates on my wrist. The tattoo gets longer and looks like a fish net that covers my arm up to my elbow nut doesn't go to the hand. "Try using your gift, without physical contact," I do that and the tattoo suddenly expands out and dissappears, I frown.

_What the...?!_ I think still looking at my arm.

"Ness!" Mia says, as if she heard me, then when I loose my focus the tattoo returns to it's original state as looking like a wrist band.

"Mia?" Jay calls, "Your's is a little harder to see, or hear... you're like a 'human' lie detector, but now, you can tell when someone's going to lie before they do, and know how many lies the person has ever said... your eyesight also got better," right when she says that Mia's tattoos dissappear and her eyes glow, brightly.

"Cool! Everything just went completely see through, all except your bones! Like walking skeletons And there are different settings! Infrared, microwaves, ultraviolet, x-ray and normal, Awesome!"

"You can see through different frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum," Jay concludes.

"What about you Jay?" I wonder.

Jay's POV

I still don't understand why I can't run fast enough anymore?

"I'll show you later, we got them to deal with," The man and the boy just stand there staring. I'm about to throw them into the next country...

"Jayla! Stop!" Ren says, when I turn to her, she looks at Mia. Then I look at Mia. I could see it in her face... she imprinted on the boy.

**A/N: Please read IMPORTANT: To any of you who like/follow this story, and/or me, I **_**might**_** change my name(Probably just the last part cause I was tired of the idea, that sounded good at the time, to put my pen-name contributed to my first story, it's just stupid to me now), so look for the story title and read the summary. I know I haven't said this in a while but R&R? PLEASE? Anyway, I desided to have the chapters based on songs... I had a song for the last 2 chapters, but I forgot to write it down For 20 it was Apologize, You can probably guess who it's by, and next... and now I forgot what it was, so you can just put the song you think would go best for that chapter... but for this chapter it's "Titanium" by David Guetta... again NO HAITING ON THE SONGS! So from here on out, there's gonna be a song for it... also, we've already been through this, I don't own twilight or any song, movie, etc. that you have or haven't heard of, if it's out there, it's not mine, if it's not out there, it's still not mine except my OC's... and also, in case you're confused, Casey and Marisa are not based off of people I know in real life like some of the others. Sorry for the Cliffie, I had to. Sorry for the extremely long A/N. R&R PLEASE.?**


	24. Chapter 23: Escape

Ch.23: Escape

I look at everyone who is ready to help me get my sister back. Obviously Mia, Ren, Mel, and Kal, plus Bella, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Seth, Embry and Leah. I look at them all. The whole packs didn't have to come, or the Cullens.

"You ready?" I ask them.

"Ready," they all say.

"Then let's move!" We all run cross country to where we need to the ocean. "Leila!" I yell, and I feel the power come to me and I lift us all up with Telekinesis. When we get there I cloak everyone when we make it to Italy. "OK, Ren, Mia, Mel, Kal, you're comming with me," I tell them. "We have to go alone, she might feel threatened if we all go," They nod and I run to somewhere around the clock tower. Some people were telling me I had a nice costume on, even though I wasn't wearing one.

"Yeah, it's a nice costume, but you can tell the glitter is fake," What? That one didn't even make any sense! What the h**l is real glitter?! I just stood around outside. Why am I out of breath?

"OK, Guys, stand guard... I have to find them... make sure the Voltori don't catch on!"

"We're on it," I hear them all say back. I look through the crowd.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I help you?" I turn around and see a girl around 18 with sunglasses, a hoodie, jeans and gloves on and she's extremely pale.

"Diamond?" I ask. She smiles at me putting her finger to her lips.

"Shhh! I'm incognito," she says. Then a girl, that I would recognize anywhere, wearing the same thing as Diamond came up smiling at me.

"Leila?" I knew it was. My sister.

"Jay!" She half screamed and then runs in my arms, and I hug her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" I say. "Thank-you," I tell Diamond, then I wonder. "Are you coming with us?"

"Um... Jayla?! We've got a problem... Aro just sent the search party,"

"Come on, we have to get outta here... and yes I'm coming with you guys," Diamond worries way too much.

"Don't worry about that, they won't even be able to even start to track us, or see us, I'll be blocking them," I assure her, Diamond and Leila exchange smiles.

"Didn't I tell you she was powerful?" Leila says... I smile at her voice, I haven't heard it in 6 years, not in person anyways.

"Yes... I thought you were exaggerating even a little bit, but you weren't, if anything, what you said is an understatement," she was impressed.

"OK, Let's roll," I say and we run back through the crowd, Leila on my back, like always. When I find them, they all just stare at the three of us.

"Oh my gosh! Is this her? She looks just like you," Ren says. I nod to her. Leila looks at her.

"Hello, Renesmee? I'm Leila... but you knew that," is everyone stealing my lines? I roll my eyes.

"Oh great! There are 2 of them." Edward cuts in and I growl at him.

"OK! Now if you don't mind, I don't feel like getting a mouth fill of fire today, COME ON! I DO HAVE TO GET US ACROSS THE OCEAN! REMEMBER!" I ended that conversation. I felt tired and out of strength, I didn't like it. Leila helps me float everyone back across the Atlantic. "Uncle Edward, did you get a read on Aro?" I ask and he nods. The sun is starting to rise, and we're still somewhere near New York, I think... Cross Country time! It took about 10 minutes

"Yeah... Jayla... he was planning on attacking here,"

"For what?" Edward waits a few seconds before answering.

"You... me, Alice, Bella... every force in La Push... he was planning on killing the wolves... and everyone with the gene..." I growl, not able to catch my breath, and I don't know why, I've never felt tired in my life.

"Everyone... with the... wolf gene? Innocents?" I ask. I was angry... but I couldn't be angry enough, what was wrong with me? I can't catch my breath, and I couldn't flash anymore.

"He underestimates you, thinks you can't win against them because of your age," OK, that was funny.

"Well... we know now and it's time for some fun," I say eagerly.

"Jay... we have about 2 months." I knew by the sound of his voice I would have to wait.

"We'll be ready... first... let's get my sister home,"

_Thank-you._ Leila thinks... she's not used to many vampires that don't want to kill her.

"Leila says thank-you," I tell them and I run towards my dad's place, I hear Seth behind us. I'm running and I still can't run nearly as fast as normal.

Seth's POV (A few minutes ago)

_Dude... How have you stood that for 7 months? _Embry asks. I would have growled if I cared about him asking... her skin glowing faintly, but still beautiful, to me even more than the Cullen's.

_It's really not that hard... I don't think of her that way. When I met her, what she needed was a brother, nothing more. I'm here to be what she needs._ I hear Embry laugh.

_Seth, Seth, Seth... Maybe that's how it _was_, but not anymore... it's obvious she doesn't need a brother anymore, right when she got her sister back, that title for you went out her vampire proof window and was replaced... _Jake cuts Embry off

_What Embry is _trying_ to say is, you both might start to have romantic feelings for eachother... she doesn't need you're comfort anymore. Also... Seth. You know it won't be long now... she's getting close to the edge._ That fact brought a shiver down my spine.

_I know._ Any day now and she'd explode... Leah can't wait to see what will happen, her last hope that she can imprint. But ever since she's started to have growing signs of phasing, she's actually been getting weaker... _what's happening to her?_ I ask Jake, maybe he knew... ? I don't know!

_I wish I could answer that... I don't know, but it can't be good._ He answers... yeah, I wish I knew too.

**R&R PLEASE and DON'T HATE... The song to this chapter is Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson, one of the best songs I ever heard, again DON'T HATE!**


	25. Chapter 24: The EdgeExplode

Ch.24: The Edge/Explode

**Sorry it's short**

Jayla's POV

I hate feeling this weak! Something is wrong, it's like I'm... I don't know, dying? But what exactly happening, I couldn't understand it, in fact, I still don't and it's just getting worse. I can't take much more of this! I've been playing with my sister, and helping Diamond train her.

"Leila, remember, stealth is just as important as strength," I say to her as she's up against Diamond. Then she kicks diamond while doing a back flip, sending her backwards. I smile, she's gotten better.

"Dang! Leila! Where'd you learn that?!" Diamond asks. She just laughs. Diamond rebounds again and Leila flips over her and spirals landing on her hands and handsprings, then she runs up to Diamond jumps on her back and gets her in a headlock.

"I win!" She says and then jumps down and runs to my side.

"Wow! That was great Lei!" I say.

"I think we should get goin' though... the guys want to meet me," she could probably hear them.

"OK, Diamond, see ya later," she wasn't aloud on the Rez, but they let Charm Catcher boy stay! I run with Leila back to the house and they're all outside. All of them, except Seth...

"He's on patrol," Jake answer my unasked question. I nod

"Guys, this is Leila, my twin sister." I say when we get closer. What happens next is what ticks me off. Leila looks at them all and stops when she gets to Embry, and he stares back wide eyed. I've seen that look before... NO! I growl and I start to feel the heat. "EMBRY!" He snaps out of it immediately and holds his hands up. I motion for Leila to go to Sam.

"Jayla, relax, it's not that that bad," Jake tries to order, and that somehow makes me angrier. He doesn't speak again.

"WHY, EMBRY? WHY!" I scream, unable to contain myself.

"Dude, calm down, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her,"

"Yeah, say that to my dad!" I did not mean to say that.

"Jayla!" Jake says. I turn to Sam and he flinches.

"Dad... I'm sorry-" it didn't erase my anger, I turned back to Embry and take a step closer.

"You know that I wouldn't," Embry says, cutting me off.

"2 days Embry! WHY?! I really can't ever be happy, can I?!" people with a rough life on a scale of 1-10 from greatest to least, me and my sister would be negative 10(greater than 1).

"I couldn't control it," he says calmly and then he mutters under his breath, "Anger issues much," I know they all can hear that, I growl and I feel something click and snap, sending me flying off the edge.

"Embry! She's about to phase-" I stop listening to Jake's order as the heat burns down my spine in a rush. There was a ripping sound... and I no longer stood on two legs. My growl vibrates through the trees. Embry phases to defend himself, and someone else phases as well. I didn't see who it was but then everything went black...

**R&R Please. it will be appreciated. Thanks to the reviewers! The song to this chapter is "Shout" from Tears for Fear it's a semi-old school song, so if you haven't heard it, it's OK.**


	26. Chapter 25: What Happened

Ch.25: What happened.

Leila's POV

"Paul! Stop!" Sam yells at him, but does it's too late. Jay is unconscious and bleeding heavily. The next thing you see wolf-Paul being rocketed to who knows where. You could tell Paul attempted to rip her head off... there's blood and ripped fur everywhere. It wasn't just that either, it was she was completely skinless from her chest to her neck, and her arms as well... she was still a wolf too.

"We've got to get her help!" I yell and am interrupted by Embry.

"Guy's, we've got a slightly bigger problem!" he says... wait... where'd Sam go? Then I see him come out the house with a huge towl.

"Jayla! Phase back," I say and she does that, but nobody pays it attention. Sam just raps it around her and we all run towards Carlisle.

When Jay touches the medical bed she thrashes and screams, as if she was in pain.

"Seth's not gonna be happy about this," Jacob says to Sam.

Jayla's POV

I was aware of voices first, although I still couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel my arms, or anything from my chest up to where my head is connected to my neck. I was screaming, without control.

"Seth's not gonna be happy about this," I heard Jacob say to someone.

"Forget that! I'm not happy about this," Leila interrupted

"She should have healed by now," Sam says.

"Why is it so slow? It's been four hours," Jake wonders.

"I think I know," Leila says.

"What's that Lei.?" Sam asks.

"Vampire venom," she answers. I knew immediately.

"She's venomous. So what?" Jake is still confused

"What I mean is, venom can kill a werewolf, and her body's not used to the change, And her wolf isn't used to her venom like her human side has to be, so..." Sam picks up

"...Her wolf is treating the venom as if she had gotten bitten, and could potentially kill her..." Jake ends it.

"...And there's no way to stop it, because it's her own venom and she will just generate more, even if it was possible to stop the venom, and there's not,"

"Exactly," Sam and my sister say at the same time, then Leila speaks alone. "Unless her wolf can get used to the venom, like her human side did, then she would be as in-affected by all vampire venom as I am, and still be venomous,"

"Well, let's hope she doesn't die," just then the sound of a car pulling up is heard from outside... it sounded like Seth's trash car... Just wait until he sees the birthday car the Cullen's got him! Wait, not the time. Seth walks in the door.

"Hey guys," great, he's in a good mood, not for long. As soon as I heard his voice I stopped screaming. It stayed silent. "Where's Jay?" he asks. The new level of quietness at my name gave him the clue it was about me. "What happened," Serious Seth that is completely out of character is back. After a few minutes Sam answers.

"Jayla phased this morning," Sam paused. "And then Paul attacked her."

"Why," I hear Seth is restraining himself.

"Because of Embry." Jacob snickers, if I had the strength to growl, I would have.

"What did he do?"

"Ask Embry that," it was silent for a minute.

"Aw s***," Seth muttered.

"Yeah, I know right." Now I wanted to punch Seth for swearing in front of my sister, but then I realized, I wasn't going to.

"Where is she?" he asks more seriously.

"The other room... be careful."

I feel him come in and sit in the chair on my left watching me intently. He lifts the towel, and sees the bandages wrapped around my entire top half, I feel his arms shake slightly. Although it was barely a touch, I couldn't help the grimace on my face from the pain as he lightly touched my shoulder. I cringe away from the contact. I'm sure even if I was unconcious, I'd have the same reaction. He stood up then, he was really trembling now, and I finally desided to 'wake up'. I instantly regained control over my eyes and voice. I look up at him and he's walking out the door.

"Wait!" I still can hardly breath. He turns around and is by my side immediately. He smiled warmly. I refuse to let myself look in his eyes, although I want to, badly.

"Are you ok?" that was a dumb question.

"Really dumb question, Seth," I tease him, but he looks in no mood to laugh. "I guess it could be worse, though, I don't get how I'd know, I've never felt my own pain until now... from what I understood from hours ago, morphine doesn't work on me, so I'll just have to live with it, there's still something their not telling me though," I explain. He stands up again, I give all my strength in the one motion, of grabbing his arm with my damaged hand, frightened he was about to rip Pauls throat out.

"I'll be right back, Jay, I'm not going after Paul yet,"

"Seth," but he's already gone.

Seth's POV

I know she's listening, I walk up to Sam, who hasn't moved an inch.

"What's going on... she should be healing faster," I start.

"We don't know, Carlisle came over again, said he had to run some tests," he answers firmly. He's lying.

"And he said the morphine did no good?"

"None at all, completely ineffectual," great. I was about to say something when Lei speaks.

"Sam, the gaws are burning off again, hopefully she's unconscious again," He nodded and Leila ducked into her sister's room with a roll of bandages. I can hear Jayla gasping in pain as Leila attempts to replace the gaws.

I just died a little on the inside.

**A/N: The song to this Chapter is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis because of the last two chapters and Seth's POV. R&R. Don't hate!**


	27. Chapter 26: What I know

Ch.26: What I know

Jayla's POV

I can't go on like this! For once in my life, I felt weak! For the first time I can feel pain, I don't think I can get used to it... but then again, at least I know the feeling, and while I was bed ridden, I learned to control it, I can make it so I can't feel it like before. Now the skin on my hands has grown back, but I still needed the bandages. Now they're trying to make me go to school. Carlisle gave me a timer of when all my skin grows back that either two things will happen.

1: I'll survive, all my strength will come back, I might be even stronger and faster than before, I'll still be venomous, be able to phase, and my shield may even be stronger.

Or

2: I'll die. The venom killed my human side, because my wolf dies, and my vampire side can't live without it. Point blank.

I don't know which. He just gave me until all my skin grows back. It had my sister terriffied. I really didn't want to go. But, I had to anyway. They somehow mannaged to enroll my sister in school. She skipped to 5th grade, could have been in highschool if she didn't have to use a cover up, she settled for 2 years ahead. I had to take her first before I got to school.

"Cynder!" I hear Jared and Kim's kid call me, she's the same age as me and Lei. I turn around and smile at her.

"Dragonfly!" Her name is Naili, but she's about as obsessed with The Legend of Spyro games as the next person, I don't get why she calls me that... but it is my only nickname besides Jay that I like **(A/N: Don't judge me, that game is awesome! Don't hate).** She runs to me and jumps in my arms, I pick her up, thankful I didn't feel it. "Hows it goin'?"

"Awesome!" She screeched.

"Hey, this is my sister,"

"Hello," my sister says to her.

"Wow... she looks just like you!" Naili says, I almost laugh... if only she knew. GREAT! I really should tell Jared so they don't freak.

"Well, Schools about to start," I say and set her down and I hug my sister and whisper in her ear, "Be careful," she whispers back.

"I know," And she runs off. I walk back to school. I stop dead in my tracks when I felt something, like my arm was healing. I looked and pealed some of the bandage back and sure enough, it was healed further. It's like when I got angry... I healed... not only that... but, I felt... I don't know... better? Stronger. Like the anger was actually helping me. Like a secret cure. I'll have to try it some time down the road. Until then, I have to survive school, I have to train, even if it kills me, I have to control my anger, which went off edge after I phased. I have to heal normally by now, take whatever is commin to me, whether good or bad.I need to face my fear, and look Seth in the eye, not yet though... and he understands that too. One things for sure... if I can help it, I won't die... no one will.

**(A/N: Jay's back! Still not healed... but still back. Sorry this is a filler. The song to this is stronger by Kelly Clarkson... also-this happens a few days after she almost gets killed Sorry it's short, but I had to get that part across without confusion. Still, this is ridiculous! The next is longer, for sure. I wonder what else could go wrong. I'm gonna put this out there and say SHE WILL NOT DIE!... YET! Also, on Friday, I'm changing my name when I come on here, If I don't it's because that name was taken, so read the summary when you look for it.) No hating! Thanks for the reviews. R&R:)  
**


	28. Chapter 27: VoltoriFlammable Ninja

Ch.27: Voltori/Flammable Ninja

Still Jayla's POV

When I arrived at school I had the feeling they didn't believe what happened to me, and just thought I became a part of my father's 'cult', which they didn't know was my father... and actually if you wanna be technical, they're right. That was, they didn't believe it until they saw the bandages with fresh blood on them around my arms. My charm glowed lightly and showed me why they stared at me like that. When I walked from the parking lot everyone was giving me hard stares, not with hatred, not towards me anyway, but with disbelief and anger. Around the rez it was no secret that my sister was kidnapped, the secret was by who. It was also no secret that my parents were burned alive, by who and why was the secret. And it was no secret that my sister was gone for 2 years, where was the secret. If the rez knew, then I'm sure the pale faces know. They more or less know what I've been through, and my sister they thought they knew... all that just to get mauled by a 'bear'. In that second they hated the 'bear', and actually wanted to hunt for it... didn't think any sort of pain done to me or my sister was fair, because of our past. And I bet some of them hated the 'bear' some of them truly felt sorry, but knew enough to know I wasn't looking for pity, and didn't want them to feel sorry. My charm stopped glowing and with that I didn't hear their thoughts anymore.

"So it wasn't a lie... she did almost die," one said.

"Her having a sister wasn't a lie either, I saw them this morning, they looked exactly the same, if she wasn't older, I'd swear they were twins!" said another. If only they knew.

"That poor little girl, heard Jayla saved her from that attack," that was the story.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Maybe we should say something,"

"Are you crazy? I doubt she's in the mood to speak to anyone but her bros," THANK YOU whoever that was.

"Jayla!" I hear Kemmie's voice. I see her running towards me.

"Hey Kem."

"Oh my god... he did worse than I thought." yeah, she knows.

"Yeah, I'll say,"

"Are you gonna watch the competition?" I know what she's talking about.

"'Course, I love Beyblade," I answer. (**A/N: Don't hate, it's just a club at the school, this is not gonna turn into an Anime cartoon, I think I spelled that wrong. Give me a hi five if you think that should be a club at your school... and if you don't then oh well.)** "They still aren't as good as me."

"We all can't have 7 beys,"

"8" I correct her. People are staring at me still.

"And don't worry about them... they're just shocked,"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're gonna have to figure it out eventual-" I cut her off.

"Kemmie, you know why I'm afraid,"

"Jayla... Imprinting's forever, it can't be undone,"

"As far as you know Kemmie..." I pause. "All I'm saying, it was just... I don't know, easier? Before I phased. But it's never happened both ways before, we don't know what may happen... but, I don't want it to end, if that's what will happen. I don't want to forget,"

"What do you mean 'forget'?"

"About the way we feel... even if it's just as brother and sister. I can't live with that, neither can he,"

"You're over thinking things again. Some things weren't meant to change,"

"Other things were."

"Dude, if Mia can imprint, than so can you, if Seth Imprinted on you, that means you're his other half, which makes him your other half, which means you will imprint," she finally says her long sentence that surprisingly makes sense that always ends arguments with anyone except for me, but this time, I let it slide. She's a force. Her gift is an impeccable sense of reason... which is why she wins arguments unless she's dead wrong, or unless it's with me, but with this conversation, even I can't argue.

"That makes sense. But still, I'll wait until after I'm healed."

"Good," I feel eyes on me as I walk through the door, I don't turn around, knowing who it is.

Seth's POV

"Seth..." my sister starts. "Seth!" I'm looking at Jay as she walks in the building, talking to Kemmie, not paying Leah any attention until she hits me.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You should just get it over with,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I... don't know." I pause. "I have a bad feeling,"

"You know... Paul just got back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sam's making him apologize when Jay gets back." I start walking away, towards the school, before the bell rings.

"Tell him to watch his back." I tell her as I walk inside. "I will kill him, and he won't even see me coming." I hear Leah laugh. Jayla may think she's a jinx, she may think she causes problems... and although she didn't say this, she may think that if she somehow broke the imprint, that I'll somehow forget about her(Which I have to say, I'm afraid of that a little too)... But, I'm never going to want anyone other than her, and she'll always be my Jay... always. This was the first time that I'm having romantic feelings for my imprint.

Alice's POV(First, probably last time)

The Voltori are coming again... this time to fight or collect... we can't do anything because the reason isn't for a crime... it's for Leila, they want her and Jayla this time, by force if they have to. Although I can't see that exactly, I know that is it. They'll be here in 4 weeks at the most. They really can't leave us alone.

Jayla's POV

My head suddenly hurts and my charm glows again, this time it's a replay of that vision of the Voltori this time It stops at them coming. They'll be here in about 4 weeks it looks like... they want me and my sister, two that they'll NEVER GET! I growl slightly and then I continue with the day. Alice and Ren can send the message, the Cullen's went hunting. We will be ready. For sure. They will never separate my family again. I walked into the library and went straight to a computer and added 2 more songs to my list:

Shout by Tears for Fear

Titanium by David Guetta...

That's when I see a link to a video titled _3 years ago Best Singer the Contest Ever Had: Flammable Ninja._ The boy, like me, didn't use their real name. I click the video and when the boywalks on the stage, my jaw drops when I see who it is, and I plant an evil grin on my face. He is _so_ busted! This video made my terrible day. WOW! Besides, he really did sound nice. I enter a third song:

Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys...

Then the bell rings for the day to start.

**(A/N: I wonder who it is... if you think you got it, review it, if not, still review. I love Cliffies. Obviously the song to this chapter is Girl on fire. Don't hate. R&R. The Chapter is longer like I promised. R&R. Peace everyone!) Check out my new name! I never said what Friday I'd change it.  
**


	29. Chapter 28: OMG!

Ch.28: OMG!

**A/N: in case you are confused, they gave them two months, it was wrong and then it was sooner by a month.**

Sill Jayla's POV

I walk into the class and for once Seth beat me. I don't look at him, as usual.

"Hey," I say as I sit down.

"Why are you in a good mood?" he wonders.

"A funny video, Goku and Vegeta Caramel Dancing," I lie. I saw the video, but it wasn't why I was in a good mood.(**A/N: All Caramell dancing is funny. But imagine how it would be for rivals in the Anime world dancing! Don't hate Dragonball Z. That show is AWESOME!)**

"Oh..." I grab a piece of paper and write a note on it.

**Seth? Can you sing? **he frowns and replies immediately.

**No. **he lied.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes**_._ He lies again.

**So that video I saw on the contest website of a 14 year old boy by the name of Flammable ninja that 3 years ago was said to be the best singer the contest had ever had, wasn't you?**His eyes widen at this in shock and disbelief, I could tell without looking at him still. Then he quickly writes something.

**That video is still up there?(Shocked)**

**Yep. Was that you?**

**(Sigh) Yes... it was me. The teacher forced me to.**

**Were you lip syncing? I mean you just said you can't sing so...**

**(Sigh) No, I wasn't... No one at the rez except the music teacher know, not even the pack.**

**OMG! So you ****can**** sing!**

**Don't tell please?**

**I won't. **That was a total lie, I am so going to call him out at the contest! Then I remembered. **Seth... The Voltori are coming again, The Cullen's can explain more than I can.**

**OK... I'll go after school**_._ I felt the burn again right as they started to burn off, they're completely drenched in blood, there goes my getting better day.

"Um... can I use the bathroom?" I ask the teacher.

"Yes you can," I run out of the class with a roll of bandages, to the nearest bathroom (Which is the teachers) and lock it, pulling off my shirt. I cringe and flinch as I attempt to take the bloody ones off, not having enough energy to keep my power up.

Next period starts now.

By that point I had unwrapped the bandages to the crease in my elbows, showing my skinless arm.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" the principal said.

"What?" the math teachers voice sounds flat out shocked.

"They did nothing to you,"

I laugh, and that ends with a cringe as some of the skin patches peal off with the bandages. I listen to the whispers.

"I told you, you weren't welcome here if you kept trying to expose them." he says to the teacher.

"They have my son! Your nephew," That's where I knew him from! The math teacher is the catcher! Wait! Nephew?! That meant the principal was one of them! Why did he help me then?

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, the yellow eyed one put some curse on him that made him fall in love with her," he's referring to Mia imprinting, which I still don't think I'll ever be able to live with.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding... but still, my loyalty is to the Quileute tribe, you threaten them, you're not welcome... and what is it with Jayla?"

"She's the most powerful, the key holder, we have her, we have them all, you should know this, and she's injured and weak, it's called an easy kill!" I hear a growl at that one.

"No. It's called a cheap shot!" The principal argues. Someone knows the rules of fighting.

"She's a threat to our kind," I listened after I was done.

"She's a seven year old half vampire, half human child who's lost, confused and trying to keep her family safe, and you're here trying to murder 3 children and 3 teenagers for the simple fact that they wear pieces of jewelry!"

"Do you not realize that those 'pieces of jewelry' control the entire physical cosmos and can easily destroy it if not contained?"

"My point is, they are contained; did you ever notice that for once, all of the charm holders are immortal in some way? It's history repeating itself, please, don't let that war happen again... and don't make me choose between my brother and my tribe... cause it'll be them." I understood now.  
He chose us... like Johnny. "And it's not a curse, what happened to your son. He's the holders light." Charm Holders light on their mates like, they see through straight to their souls and it somewhat glows... but something drastic or an important event has to happen for the holder to even get a sense of it, like Clicking for half-breeds. Apparently before I phased, nothing drastic or important enough happened.

"It's not possible; they would have detected it,"

"They did detect it, unlike you, I was there for _your_ son's birth, they thought it would be a chance to see if a thing like that happened again, they could stop the child from turning,"

"Without my permission,"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went off and had a child with a human, And I was never on your side, and after you killed the child, it was set in stone, so if your here to kill, I suggest you leave," Ouch, that hurt, you diss one hybrid, you diss them all. I hear the teacher walk away. "It's safe Ms. Mason." finally I step out. "Just stay safe," and he walks away. Woah, if he was on their side, he'd be dangerous!

"Thanks," I say.

"Tell Mia good luck with Jonathan," he mutters.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth asks him and he stops... Where'd he come from? I didn't hear him. "What's your story," I almost slap him for that, it was none of our business. Come to think of it, I missed 2 periods, he was probably looking for me.

"Because... what my kind are doing isn't right... I switched 18 years ago, when I saw a Charm Holder. She had your charm, and she was 16 years old. Extremely intelligent like you and your twin... but she was just a normal human before this. My brother went after her. Her Light died first. I was there and I watched as he died, trying to protect her, I wondered why anyone would go to extremes for a Charm Holder. She disappeared for 11 years before they were on her trail again.

"That was 11 years to think about that. The way we were taught, they said the charm holders had no conscience, and were killers, had no souls, had no emotions, I started to question it. Then I ran into her, and I was genuinely thinking about taking her out... but she looked scared and hurt, so kept her safe for as long as I could. A soulless monster wouldn't have a sense of fear. She told me the Holders side of this story, how the Catchers really just want the charms to take over the world. She also told me how her Charm sensed something different in me, like I was questioning my people's actions, and she was right.

"She told me that if a Charm Holder's light wasn't somewhere in the world, it weakens them to only half their former self... And that he was out there, but he wasn't specifically hers, he was the next holder's light, and wouldn't have the same effect, she wasn't strong enough to fight them by herself anymore. That was the last time I saw her before she was killed, along with the others, but the charms got away." He meant Cora, the key holder before me.

"Cora?" Seth says suddenly, and I was confused... how'd he know? The principal nodded.

"Yes... you know about Cora and-" I cut him off.

"-Zack? I do... I don't know how he does."

"Zack was me in a past life... go figure," Seth states and that made sense, but also no sense. "I have these messed up flashbacks randomly." that made more sense.

"Thanks," I say to the principal and he starts to walk away again. "Now let's go before we really do get in trouble." It's official; this is _not_ the worst day of my life. It's an OK day. I found out what the Charm holders are being told, and I know that they are capable of change, unlike most humans.

**A/N: He sings! Can he be any more like her? Except he doesn't like it... So, the first past charm holder with a name, and you know that Seth has the flash backs too. ****If you want to know Cora and Zack's Story, just ask. ****Yeah... you figure out alot in this chapter, including names. I just wonder when they'll look at each other (Of course I have that part planned)... The song to this chapter is Raise Your Glass by P!NK(Cause of unexpectedness in the reveal) (and before you even think about thinking about asking me, she won't sing this song, so you can save the heart attack, if you hate the song!) Don't hate please. R&R it will be greatly appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 29: DepartureAnger

Ch.29: Departure/Anger

**A/N: This is a warning. sometimes I will sensor the cursing, and sometimes I will genuinely forget to. Absolutely nothing happens between the next 3 weeks, so I'm gonna skip ahead to the field they're waiting for the Voltori to show up… and the first part of this chap. is in Seth's POV for a reason. This chapter pretty much sets the rest of the story in motion. Also, I'm sorry, the Limited Internet Access desided it wanted to break!**

Seth's POV

CRAP! For an army of vampires, they sure go slow!

"Here they come," Edward states and I see them right when he says it. We really are outnumbered this time.

"Aro is trying to look for weak points," Alice whispers. He's looking right at my imprint like she's a prize or something. I growl and the Voltori stop. Aro steps forward.

"Hello, dear friends," he paused. "So nice to see you again," The Cullen's aren't breathing.

"I don't think so Aro," Edward growls. What was he thinking?

"I simply want to see if she shares the immunity of her… twin… besides… what is she to you?" Everyone growls at this, still Edward answers.

"She's my niece," few in the Voltori gasp and mumble. Edward conceded and I watch in plain horror as Jayla made her way over to Aro, making her closer to his side, and he takes her hand in his. I almost laugh at the expression on his face as it got annoyed.

"Is that what you wanted Dracula?" she asks, clearly joking, but that ended when he slapped her. Then she got Paul's 'did you just slap me?' face, and I knew she was about to blow.

"Jay! You just went up there to talk!" Leila yells across the field. Woah! Dè já vu. I've seen this before.

"Yeah," she growls, her voice reaching new heights in anger that I didn't think was possible. "That changed when he punched me in the face" There's a ripping sound, and suddenly, she's a huge black wolf, a few shades darker than Sam, and she growled louder and prepared to spring. We looked at her in shock. You could see where she was still skinless, and then suddenly it all heals at once the angrier she got, her fur growing over. Then her fur completely changes color, from black, to blood red, and she coiled to spring at Aro. Then I felt ice cold arms around my neck, choking me to the ground, and I can't move.

_SETH!_ Jayla yells, turning, her fur turns black again, extreme anger forgotten and she growls at the bloodsucker that has me.

"Jane, let him go!" Edward growls as well, attempting to step forward, which only results in her arm tightening.

"One more step and I'll kill him," she tells him.

"Jane, just let him go,"

"Only if they come with us," she's trying to compromise!? Jay growled again.

"Jane; you're making matters worse, let him go.

"With pleasure," she says, but before she does I felt teeth sink into my neck, and I mentally cry out. I hear the other voices in my head yelling my name. Within a minute the venom had knocked me out, also causing me to phase back.

Renesmee's POV

I can't believe that happened! Jane bit Seth! Jayla went into the trees and came back human, sitting next to his neck, and then she puts her lips to the bite and sucked the venom out! Then she looked back at Jane who smirks and growls darkly, then her eyes change color, like her fur, to red, then when she blinks they return to normal and Jay went ballistic and killed most of the Voltori single handedly before they fled away, when he blacked out and the wolves go over to him in human form. That was awesome! Then the rest come out, and Leah looks pissed! This is not goin' to end pretty.

Jayla's POV

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Leah yells at me.

"I tried-"

"Trying isn't good enough," Leah screeches. I didn't feel like fighting again, you can practically see the hurt I actually feel right now.

"It's all I could do, She would have killed him if I moved,"

"That's the stupidest excuse I ever heard!"

"It's not an excuse if it's true-" Leah interrupted me again.

"None of that! You should have tried harder..." this time she's cut off.

"I tried my hardest. I love him... He's like the family that was taken away from me all those years ago, and more," it was quiet for a few seconds.

"If you loved him as much as you_ say_ you do... you'd leave and stop causing problems that could kill us." pain shoots through me entirely when she says that... cause in a way, I felt like she was right. The ones in wolf form growl at her, probably giving her the curse out of the century. The rest stare at her with and expression that screamed: WTF?! And a few say her name in shock of what she just said.

"Stop causing problems." I repeat, holding back tears. "Thanks for the advice," I let a single tear fall to the ground, and I phase and walk into the tree line, glad that I brought 4 pairs of clothes. I hear protests in my head, and being spoken.

"Jay... wait," my uncle protests, I keep on walking.

_Jayla, don't go... what about Seth?_ Ren asks in my head.

_Ren... everyone's life really would be better off if I wasn't here._ I think back to my sister's rough life, and to right now, none of it would have happened, if I weren't here.

_That's not true-_ I cut her off.

_I'M NOT COMING BACK REN! TELL THEM THEY CAN GO BACK TO LIVING LIVES THEY DID BEFORE THEY MET ME!_ I yell in my thoughts and I flash away- mentally noting I can flash again, and even faster now-blocking everything from them, so they can't find me.

Renesmee's POV

_I'M NOT COMING BACK REN! TELL THEM THEY CAN GO BACK TO LIVING LIVES THEY DID BEFORE THEY MET ME!_ she yells before she blocks her thoughts, but she also blocks everything else so we wouldn't find her easily, and flashes away. She can flash again! Faster.

"Leah!" my father yells at her. "Why... why would you say that to her?!"

"Not my fault the truth hurts,"

"Did you even consider the physical and mental pain your _brother_ will go through?!"

"Teaches _him_ not to fall for a monster," I wanted to slap her. It wasn't their fault... they're soul mates, for both sides. Different species do different things to find their true other halves... shapeshifters/werewolves Imprint; Charm Holders Light; and other Hybrids Click. The others go through trial&error. For clicking, it's different for all hybrids... for human/vampire hybrids you need to be seriously attached to your click, it happened to me with Jake, since I've known him since birth... The feeling of clicking on someone is kind of like imprinting, but it's more like, you've always known something was missing in your life but then when you click it's like the final piece of your puzzle literally clicks into place. Mia imprinted, and lit on Jonathan, and Jay can do all three, but hasen't yet. Maybe her mind was waiting on something, like her phasing, but then she refused to look Seth in the face...

"No, I know you were unnecessarily harsh for no good reason," Sam steps in. That made her stop a second before answering.

"Unnecessary?! It's her fault he's like this!"

"It's _your _fault she's gone!" Leila speaks, louder than the others, fury saturating her voice.

"Why does that matter?"

"You _idiot_! Who do you think he's gonna blame for what_ you_ said to her?"

"He shouldn't blame _me_ for what happened, because it's her fault! She deserves whatever happens to her out there, doesn't matter anyhow, she'll be back eventually," that struck a nerve, I hiss at her.

"Stop acting like she's not a kid, she's a new werewolf, I'm surprised her brain isn't fried right now! YOU don't know how wrong you are! Do you have any IDEA how imprints work?! He's explained it before! She isn't just an essential part of his existence; something he can't live without... she _IS_ his existence... You made her upset, really upset, so much that you hurt her, which would hurt him! He _will _blame you 'cause you lit the fuse! He'll be worrying about what could happen. And you know how vulnerable she was before now? Times that by 20, maybe 40! So now she'll be as vulnerable as a normal human, Seth'll get weaker as well, sooner before later!" Their all surprised by my level of anger. "And what's more, it's one thing to worry, but your brother... he'll be in _pain_, he'll be hurting because of you! And still! There's more. Right before she left she specifically said she's not coming back! She won't be able to move, neither will Seth for that matter, completely helpless, if she's serious! And since your the one that did this..." I don't bother finishing my sentence. They all know I'm right. What I'm saying finally registered to Leah. "Whatever... come on, I'm sure Seth doesn't want to wake up out here," I say a bit venomously, and help the guys pick him up, not that they needed it.

Jacob's POV

Something shot us all. We all go down and I can't move at all! All I could do was watch as the 5 of them got taken away into a black cruiser.

Renesmee's POV again

Then something shot at us, and me and Lei, Mia, Kally and Mel figured out what it was too late... it was a charm blaster. I looked over to them, and they were all paralized, the blasts shot the wolves and my family too. Jonathan lost it when Mia went down.

"Father! Stop!" he yelled, his father saw I wasn't paralized like the others, I had the same reaction as Jay did the first time, my family couldn't get to me fast enough when his dad shot them like 8 times. Johnny's father shot me 3 more times before I really couldn't move anything but my mouth.

"I'm sorry son." he says and shoots his son! Him and the others took the 5 of us away, but before they got far I yelled to the pack and my family.

"You have to find Jay before they do!" they take us to this cruiser and just threw us in it.

"Sir, none of them are the key holder, she wasn't here," Johnny's father says to a monitor when he steps up on the platform we're on.

"What?! Bring them in, and then find her!" the one on the monitor said.

"Yes, sir," the monitor cuts off.

"You won't find her, she has a gift that can elude your trackers, like the young one." I say barely able to use my voice as the blaster started to effect it. "You'll never win with her out of your grasp."

"Is that so...? Then how do you expect them to find her?" he retorted.

"That's none of your fucking business." I sneer.

"Oh really? 'Cause from what I heard you were the easiest to track which means your mind is very open to tapping, and our method is very painful... so you could either go through that process or tell me."

"H-" my voice seemed to have tuned out when I was about to say him, I tried again. "They have important-" this wasn't right, The blast finally did something useful and cut off my vocal cords.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't move. Ness was being carried away by the catchers and I couldn't do anything! I felt like I failed her when the cruiser drove away, and that's the worst feeling in the world. Her words before they threw her in the back ring in my head: _You have to find Jay before they do_. That was easier said than done... Seth was the only one with even the smallest hope of finding her, and like she said before, sooner than later, he'll be to weak to even move, so that's a time limit!

**A/N: This is for Pitch Perfect fans! When I'm Gone. That's the song for the chapter, with the cups of course. Also, because I couldn't resist, the duel song to this chapter is Already Gone, Kelly Clarkson. More K.C. than the Pitch Perfect song because it works better. R&R.**


	31. Chapter 30: Secret Thoughts

Ch.30: Secret thoughts

Seth's POV

I just lay there, and I can't move! I'm the only one that's not paralyzed and my body doesn't want to work. I hear Jayla run away because of Leah (who I'm gonna kill when we both recover), I hear the Charm Blasters, and I hear Nessie scream that we have to find Jay before they do, and I hear them get taken away!

_Phase._ a voice enters my head, and as if I couldn't control it, that's what I do, and I immediately am able to move. I look around and I see Jonathan sitting up staring at where they probably look them. I go into the trees to phase back and I come back and stand near him.

"How are you not paralyzed?" I ask him.

"I'm a Charm Catcher Wolfie," he answers annoyed.

"So why didn't you stop them?!" that's when I notice the huge gash on the side of his face.

"I was knocked out for an hour. the others'll get up in an hour... it's Mia and the rest I'm worried about, they'll be like that for 3 days." I froze.

"We have to find them. Do you know where they are?"

"Are you a shapeshifter?" he retorts. "Of course, but I think we should focus on finding your imprint first, if they get her, we should just bury ourselves now."

"How do you plan on doing that? She can't be found if she doesn't want to be," I knew how, I was wondering if he did.

"If imprinting is anything like clicking, there should be a connection you two have that she wouldn't _want_ to stop you from feeling... Her sister told me her thoughts before, she's afraid if she ever stopped, not only yours, but anyone's, connections between people, that she may not be able to restore it, unless they're brother/sister, mom/dad, mom/daughter or son, dad/daughter or son. She doesn't want that to happen to anyone, especially not you," he informs me. "But you know her better than most of us, and you knew that as well. You're the only one who can track her now."

"Only hybrids Click." I say before I remember.

"I'm half human,"

"Yeah, I know I forgot," I just stand there, neither of us speaking until he brought something up.

"So... how was it for you and Jayla?" he asked and just her name made me want to kill Leah for chasing her off.

"It's... a complicated," I try to find the right word. "story," not a good word

"Got an hour,"

"It started 6 years ago... before the Voltori came for Nessie, I was running one more lap before we had to go. I heard her family scream and raced to find them... if I got there an hour earlier, I could have saved all of them, but I didn't, and when I got there Jay and Lei were watching the fire burn with tears, I phased human, not sensing the danger, and they ran off when they heard someone coming back, but not before she looked right at me, and I imprinted. I didn't see either of them after that until recently." I pause.

"I learned the pain she went through and hated it..." I almost couldn't speak, but I kept with the blank expression and monotone voice. "She's always thinking that everything was her fault, and not giving herself credit for the good things that she did do and i-it kills me for her to hurt so much over things she had no control over. She's so confused and afraid because of it. Sometimes the others forget that at heart she _is_ still a seven year old girl because of her tough 17 year old girl façade, but I never can, cause she's only like the little 7 year old girl that she knows she is in front of me, a-and the others think she can handle everything on her own, but she can't, not everything, they don't understand how overwhelmed she is, and that's why I don't argue with her unless she's dead wrong, which she never is, because what she d-doesn't get is, if none of the bad things in her past happened, she would never have come to that orphanage where Sam found her, she wouldn't have become as strong as she is, Marisa and Kemmie would be dead right now, and I mean they wouldn't exist, she wouldn't have met Kal, Mel and Mia, met the Cullen's, or us, and I wouldn't have ever known or imprinted on her, and she would never have been the most powerful in the greatest legend of this tribe along with the other 5. A-and I can't loose her again. I-I've lived almost 7 whole years without her, not again," I almost cried! That's how messed up it was. Her emotions and pain were starting to get to me... that's a down/up side to the imprint, I feel what she feels.

"You don't have to continue... and I thought me and Mia were tough, you know the whole mortal enemies soul mates,"

"No offense, but that sounds more like Collin and Diamond," that made him laugh.

"But all we had to do was look, you have so much pain in those years behind you're oddly colored eyes," He's not the first one that's told me my eyes were oddly colored, but they did seem to draw unwanted girls to me, not that I ever dated anyone before, see I've never showed any interest in anyone before Jay. I grinned.

"My oddly colored eyes draw people to love me," which is true.

"I wondered how you never get in trouble at school,"

"Actually that's because of... Jayla," he frowns confused. "She has the same effect on people." I drop my head remembering how much she got away with.

"Her eyes are pitch black and look like they're on fire around the edges,"

"Yeah... I know," I smile at the picture of them. "You should see guys at school. She intimidates everyone but when she's not looking or paying attention, in class or in the halls, every human is staring at her starstruck, they stare at Nessie too, but not like her, and when she makes eye contact with them to speak, when she's done the person is still staring at her... you know that's why Carmen hates her? Before Ness and her came to the school she was the prettiest, then they came and knocked her down with the rest of the ones she made fun of... or so I was told." I snicker.

"I don't see it."

"You've clicked and been imprinted and lit on, you wouldn't. But humans are open to suggestion, so are full fledged Charm Catcher, you wouldn't see her the way I do, just like we wouldn't see Nessie the way Jacob does." Oh my god I'm turning into my imprint! Jonathan nods.

"What the?! What's happening to your hair?" I'm confused... he takes something rectangular from his pocket and hands it to me.

"What is this?"

"It's a light detector. If you're a light of a Charm Holder, even before they actually light on you, you'll be able to see your reflection in it." I look in it and see what he was talking about. There was a red streak in my hair, one that wasn't there before. I need a hair cut.

"The others are unfreezing," they all stand up fully alert on what just happened.

"Seth!" some say and I growl at Leah immediately.

"Seth, I'm so sorry," she says stepping back and I walk towards her.

"Why would you say that to her?!"

"I was angry,"

"It's your fault!" anger clouded everything.

"I'm sorry," suddenly I phase and I have zero control over myself as I attack my sister.

One Hour Later.

Jacob's POV

He's still attacking his sister and I try to let him get it out of his system without stepping cause let's face it... she deserved it. Finally he stopped and ran towards Sam's house. I miss having Ren here, but we need to get Jay first, who knows where she is? If they catch her, the universe will be destroyed. If we have her, we'll succeed.

Seth's POV

I burst into the front door of Emily's place and go up to Jayla's vampire proof room. It looks exactly the same as before, and I sit on her bed, which still had her scent on it, trying to sense her, get an idea of where she is.

**A/N: The secret thoughts of Seth Clearwater, sad and depressing right?. You're gonna have to guess as the chapters go on. R&R if you think it's it. R&R for any other reason except that you hate this chapter. The song to this chapter is Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield. You should be able to figure out why.**


	32. Chapter 31: Torture

Ch.31: Torture

Renesmee's POV

3 days later.

We're finally unfrozen but they have us chained up and none of us could move, we're not even sure this stuff is medal.

_Snap!_ The sound of the whip made as it hit my face again.

"Tell us how to find her," The man ordered.

"I don't know!" I say, crying softly.

"I don't believe you," _Snap._ I screamed. "Tell us how to find her!"

"I don't have that power," I finally say. The ones that do is Mia and Leila.

"Tell us who does."_ Snap._ I scream louder.

"I don't know," I lie. Finally he stopped and put up the finger before standing down.

"We're not getting anything from this one, move on." He says to a speaker and the door opens the door, dragging me in the chair out. And pulling the next in. It was Leila. "This should be easy," he mutters and I laugh hysterical.

"I wouldn't count on that, this ones tougher than me." I say seeing her smirk at the comment as well, before they close the door behind me and throws me back to my spot looking in through the window.

"Hello little girl," he said to her too sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Leila," she answers fake shyly, and I can see the smile creeping on her face.

"Well Leila... do you miss your sister?" she nods, that was the truth. "Can you tell us how to find her?" this is where the lies come in.

"No. .. elle s'enfuit," she answers in french I don't know what she's saying though shaking her head.**(She said 'No... she ran away')**

"Elle t'a dit où elle allait?" he speaks in the same language she shakes her head again.**(Did she tell you where she was going?).**

"Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir comment trouver son?" he continued (**Do you know someone who might know how to find her?).**

"No,"

"Mais Renesmée a déclaré l'un de vous savait qui connaîtrait?" I knew enough french for that one! That was a straight up lie!**(But Renesmee said one of you know who knows)**

"Je ne sais pas qui," she continues to speak in the language**(I don't know who)**. The guy goes back to the speaker.

"The sister doesn't know anything, send the other cousin in," The door opens and they drag her back next to me and we mentally high five eachother, she fooled them. Next Mia got coasted in. Again we watch.

"I so did that to annoy him," Leila says laughing.

"OK, what's your name, Mia Black? I don't want hurt you since you're my little brother's Click, but I will, if you don't tell tell me what I need to know. Tell me how to find the key holder," he threatens.

"I don't know where she is or how to find her." only the last part is a lie.

"I don't believe you," he retorted sternly.

"Well you should, that's all you're getting," she snorted before he threw back the whip. _Snap._ her muscles tense.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," _Snap._ she's trying not to yell out.

"Do you know someone who would know, or could even give you a clue of where she was."

"Not one that'll help you," that was funny. _Snap. _That takes alot of restraint.

"Who?"

"You're not getting anything else." _Snap, snap SNAP! _that one was really loud.

"Answer,"

"No," this time in serious pain, and past phasing anger.

"Wait... you're the wolf aren't you? The white one?" that's just stalkish.

"Yeah...? What of it?" she wonders where this is headed.

"Has she been imprinted on?" Uh-oh. "Has she lit, Clicked or Imprinted on someone,"

"No, none of the wolves imprinted and she didn't anything on any of them." Only the first one is a lie. _Snap!_

"Stop lying to me... I don't want to hurt my brother by killing you, but it's not my fault he clicked on the enemy... answer,"

"I've told you everything

"You know they can see you right? One way glass."

"No shit Sherlock," that's Jay's line, I laugh. _Snap!_ I cringe.

_I'm coming for you._ I hear Jays voice.

_NO!_ I all but screamed. _You can't, they catch you, and we're all dead, just stay out of their path as best as you can... your sister is an amazing actor, by the way._

_Jayla!?_ Her sister yells as well.

_Leila._ It's painful, I could tell.

_Jay! Why, why did you leave?_ She heard the answer immediately, mentally shaking her head. _You have to stop that Jay, you're not evil, if anything you're the goodest, and you've played Kal's instrument just to prove it. Not everything is your fault._

_Name one thing that wasn't related to me over the last 7 years._ It was silent. _That's what I thought._

_But think of all the good you've done-_ She's cut off.

_But at what cost? You remembered what happened to our parents? You remember what happened to Kevin!? Huh Leila? You remember how Marisa got how she is? You remember how and why you were kidnapped 2 years ago? The pain I put everyone through?! Why the Voltori came back?... What happened to Seth, where you guys are right now? I can't take it anymore, every time I try to help, someone ends up hurt or killed! I can't do it anymore, I just can't._

_Jay-_ I'm cut off.

_Bye._ and she blocks the connection. I look over to Leila and her eyes glisten wetly. She looked over to me as well and her green eyes are burning with sadness and anger. Then she let it loose. She screamed and yelled and struggled against the rope tying her to the chair, that she could easily break, all the while still tears streaming down her face. She lost her sister twice.

"Woah! What's going on with the young one?!" Johnny's brother exclaims coming over to her. Then he turns to me. "She's not the hulk is she?" he was serious?!

"No," he turns back to her and she yells louder.

"Jayla!" She screams. "Extend! Now!" the next thing you see the brother getting rocketed backwards... that meant that Jay was still listening. I look over to the brother and he had a smirk on his face. His monitor speaks off his wrist.

_"Did you find out how to find her?"_ Then he speaks the words I was afraid of.

"This may sound crazy... but it's the child."

**A/N: I straight up LOVE Pitch Perfect, so the song for this chapter is When I'm Gone, yeah, that's right, two chapters based on the same song! Cause I'm awesome like that! And there not even right after eachother. Cliff hangers are awesome at the right time, and I'm not saying this one isn't confusing.**


	33. Chapter 32: Bad Angel Part 1: Reunited

Ch.32: Bad Angel Pt.1: Reunited

Embry's POV(First Time)

"No... Katie, listen... listen, a visit just isn't a good idea right now, alot of things have been happening around here, it just wouldn't be safe... Katie! Ugh!" Quil slams the phone down.(**A/N:Remember Katie)**

"Problems with your cousin bro?" I ask.

"Yeah... Casey. Expect her to call in about 3...2...1..." Casey's phone rings and he laughs. He desided to join Jakes pack because Jay's the only one of us he trusts right now.

"Hello?"

"_Casey! Hey bro! How's mom been?_" you could hear her on the other side of the phone.

"Good... how's dad." it was quiet on the other side for a minute.

"..._He's dead Casey,_" Casey would have stopped breathing if he were a vampire. "_And I think someone's stalking me._" Then suddenly I had this bad feeling, not by something now, but, like... Lei was in trouble. Jonathan suddenly comes from the kitchen, where he was trying to think of what the charm catchers were thinking, with horror stricken eyes, at me.

"I've gotta go sis." Casey says and hangs up.

"They found out about her connection to her sister. Leila's in trouble, we have to find Jay, NOW!" he says quickly and he runs up to Jay's room where Seth was, and then he comes back down.

"He was already gone, wasn't he?" I say smirking. He's alot faster at this kinda stuff, I'll give him that... but I'm new at this, I didn't have a sense of her as fast as he did. "Well, let's follow his lead,"

Seth's POV

I felt the sudden pull to a part in the woods. I also felt like Jay's sister was in trouble. I knew exactly what was happening and I went straight to her window, opening it, knowing I'd never be able to break it and I jumped out the window in the pouring rain, sprinting towards the pull which kept getting stronger, until I got to some part of the forest, a clearing I didn't know existed. I see her, her back towards me. It looked like her hair had a read streak in it. Like mine.

"Jayla." I breathe. She doesn't even show she heard me.

"Why did you come?" she growls.

"You have to come back Jay. We all miss you, especially me." she looked like she was crying.

"I...can't. I... I keep hurting people. I can't loose any of you," she was definitely crying. "I keep causing the problems I'm trying to fix!"

"No, you don't... you never caused any of this, and think of all the good you've done, for all of us... I know you don't regret _that_," I was right. She sniffled again and whipped her eyes with her hand. "None of that would have happened if the bad things didn't. Are you saying you'd give up the good, to erase the bad?" if I were anyone else, she would have been gone again.

"You're right..." she mutters.

"As always." I laugh.

"And now, I'm ready. I'm ready to see." She says and I know what she means. She turns around and looks at me in the eye for the first time since she phased.

Jayla's POV(Yay!)

He convinced me to stay. I was afraid, but he made a point. He's the only one who I've actually lost an argument with.

As I look at him with direct eye contact, for the first time, 3 completely different, but almost equally amazing sensations happened. The first felt like I was whole, like everything I'd ever want or need was here now. I can feel my charm glow at the process. Suddenly all I saw were lights, souls, more specifically Seth's. The expression the eye is a window to your soul was no expression. I was immediately blinded by it as everything came back into focus as the last, and most powerful was happening. There were no words to explain what was going on at all. Like the gravity of Earth no longer kept me here, like I was seeing the light for the first time, and like I wasn't broken to pieces and the missing piece for me to be whole had been found... all at the same time. And all of it, was because of the boy Named Seth Clearwater with the strange eye color that had no name. It was stronger than I imagined, but I guess it was because it was... doubled in fact.

"It happened again." he whispered, half snapping me out of it and I half flashed over to him and hug him.

"I missed you," I whisper and he wraps his arms around me.

"I missed _you,_" he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too," Then we do what any teenage girl's dream is. Kiss in the pouring rain, and it seemed to last forever, which still wasn't long enough. We have to save the others, no matter the cost. This is it.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is a Big Ending Five Parter, before the Epilogue, and I'm not even gonna tell you why these chapters are called 'Bad Angel', you'll figure it out when it comes up. All parts to this chapter, the song is The Final Countdown, Europe. Each individual part also has a duel song that is with it. For this chapter it's a Thousand Years, Christina Perri obviously.**


	34. Chapter 33: Bad Angel Part 2: In Time

Ch.33: Bad Angel:Pt.2:In Time

Previously

_"It happened again." he whispered, half snapping me out of it and I half flashed over to him and hug him._

_"I missed you," I whisper and he wraps his arms around me._

_"I missed you," he paused. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Then we do what any teenage girl's dream is. Kiss in the pouring rain, and it seemed to last forever, which still wasn't long enough. We still didn't break apart. We have to save the others, no matter the cost. _

_This is it._

* * *

Still Jayla's POV

A camera flash goes off, ending the endless moment. I look over to see Casey, Embry and Jonathan. Casey holding the camera.

"This is so going on the internet." he says, Em hits him in the back of the head.

"Not the time!" Embry says. I growl with him. "Jay. What's the plan?"

"You just assume I have one?" I answer teasingly. They all have blank expressions.

"Um... who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Casey says in all seriousness and I laugh. "She's always got a plan."

"Of course I have a plan. We have 3 days. The first day, is learning about our opponents, Jonathan, that's where you come in, their weak spot, anything else." Jonathan nods. "The second day we'll train. The only one here that won't be affected by their weapons the same is you. The effect of the blaster is weaker after the first time. I can help with that," I continue.

"The third day we go?" Embry wonders.

"Yep," I nod and I can sense this will work.

"The others want to see you Jay..." he stops when he hears movement. Sam comes out in human form.

"You comin home Jay?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah dad. I'm comin home... I'm back," I answer and jump 30 feet in the air and double back flip and land on my feet, giving him a thumbs up. "And better than ever,"

"Jayla!" different voices yell. The #10 as I call them show up. The only one that doesn't trust me or like me is Brady. Casey's my best friend(besides Seth and Mia), Collin tolerates me because of Diamond, and Jared and Paul are cool with me(even though I still want to kill Paul), and of course Sam is my dad for intensive purposes. Everyone from Jake's Pack from #10 have no choice to like me since I'm a part of it. If anything Brady is upset I was found. Oh well, at least nothing else can go wrong.(**A/N:Remember that statement)**.

"Guys. I know we have to win this. All or nothing. Cause, me and my sister live by 2 rules. It's why I never gave up before when it came to saving her from the Voltori. You know what they are!?" I say to them. "They're 'Always have each others backs' and 'We live and die together,'"(**A/N: The offer for Marisa's backstory is still out there. If at least 2 people can tell me where I got 'We live and die together' from, I'll put it up. Not on this fanfic though, can't loose the flow of the ending. :D probably make a one-shot)** They're loosin it if they think I'm quittin,"I made that promise to all of them, that if they were in trouble, I'd come, and they'd do the same for me... So I'm not giving up this fight until we either have them back, or until I die! You can join me if you want, I'm going either way." Seth steps closer and for a second I was distracted.

"Do I have to say it?" he asks. I almost laugh.

"I'm in too." Embry says.

"And so are you guys." Sam and Jake says to the packs.

"What? Why would I do that? What are they to me?" Brady says sending daggers threw me with the words.

"The entire physical cosmos, anymore dumb questions?" I jump up out of no where at the comment.

"And my daughter, friends and 'sister'," Sam adds. "And because I said so." that ended that. Brady groans. Seth and Sam growl at him. What is his problem? I'm suddenly really upset, because he was probably 1 that agreed with Leah about me leaving. Seth immediately senses it and growls louder.

"Oh grow up." Brady says to him. "Fine I'll go," OH I _know _he's not talking about growing up! "I'm out, to tell them you're back," after the spoil sport is gone we all cheer. I don't think it's the time. Nothing is right without the 5 of them, and with the hate. I feel an arm around my waist and I look over to Seth. He's smiling softly now.

"I'm fine," I assure him. "Just worried,"

"Don't," he says softly, and I'm completely calm. "It'll all get better in time," he mutters.

We both look away at where Brady left.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yep! Part 2 is complete. Part 2 was really just a look at the plan, and her motivating them to join her. A filler if anything else. Just wait till the ending. Seriously, if people can say where I got that from, I'll put up Marisa's backstory. The duel song for this is Better In Time, Leona Lewis. Makes sense right? R&R Please?**


	35. Chapter 34: Bad Angel Part 3: Train

Ch.34: Bad Angel Pt.3: Train

Previously

_"Oh grow up." Brady says to him. "Fine I'll go," I know he's not talking about growing up! "I'm out, to tell them you're back," after the spoil sport is gone we all cheer. I don't think it's the time. Nothing is right without the 5 of them, and with the hate. I feel an arm around my waist and I look over to Seth. He's smiling softly now._

_"I'm fine," I assure him. "Just worried,"_

_"Don't," he says softly, and I'm completely calm. "It'll all get better in time," he mutters._

_We both look away at where Brady left._

* * *

"OK. The main thing is to stay away from the blasters." Jonathan starts the tutorial. "And like Jayla said, it's weaker after the first time if you're not a charm holder of their Light, so you won't be paralyzed again unless they shoot you more than once... so Embry, you will have to be careful.

"If they hit you, you will go down. Jacob and Seth, try not to get hit more than 3 times, cause you will go down if it's 4. Jayla, you're the one they're after, if they shoot you, they will take you away. You'll be fighting, but be careful, remember, 4 and you're out." the four of us nod. "My race is extremely high tech, and do know how to fight, so be careful of that too cause they will have canons and tanks, Also, they'll be using the others energy as an advantage, which is where you come in Jayla." He points to me. "You can temporarily take the power away from the other charms right?"

"Yes," I say.

"If you do that they won't be as strong and we have a better chance of getting them," He pauses. "Also, you _are_ the one they're after so if they get you, we're all dead." I nod.

The next day...

It's my turn. All the wolves, and vamps, besides the obvious ones are here.

"You know why we're here. Of course I know the way they fight, and how to fight them. They are skilled fighters, that don't really think about strategy and just use strength, so that's an edge we'll have. Paul?" I say grinning evily at the grey wolf. "You're gonna be the test monkey," he growls at me. "Boohoo, stop being the whimp we all know you are,"

"Jayla," I hear Jake warn but I ignore him.

"What are you gonna do about it Paul? Almost kill me again? I don't think you have the nerve, prove me wrong." Then he snarls and charges. I completely flip over him, behind him. Total pay back. I smirk. "Behind you." he turns around and jumps at me, this time scratching my face. I can hear his laugh, and that little laugh did it. Everything is red tinted and he isn't laughing anymore, and he steps back. Even though the scratch healed the flashback of what happened when I phased came through my head and I growl having no control anymore. I punch him into a tree and I stop when I feel the broken bones. My vision returns to normal and I look over there. "Oh, shit! I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean to do that! Dad-" I look over to Sam. He shushes me with a finger.

"I know you didn't, Jay," He looks back over there. "Carlisle," he calls and we run over to him.

"Jayla, what was that? Your eyes were glowing red." Jake asks me and I frown at him. Glowing?

"I have no idea." I answer confused. Something we're gonna figure out. "I can heal him." I say to them and step forward. My charm glows and I can feel it working. After a few minutes he was completely healed. Crap, I am in so much trouble.

Seth's POV(right before she get's scratched)

She seems to be having a little too much fun with this. Then she slipped and Paul knicks her with his claws. I growl slightly but I wasn't expecting what happened next. I looked at her and her eyes were glowing red, exactly like a newborn. Then she punches him and he flies into a tree on the other side of the clearing. Her eyes return to normal and she looked shocked and confused. Her expression would be funny in a different situation.

"Oh, shit! I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean to do that! Dad-" I look over to Sam. He shushes her with a finger.

"I know you didn't, Jay," He looks back over there. "Carlisle," he calls and we run over to him.

"Jayla, what was that? Your eyes were glowing red." Jake asks her before I could and she frown at him.

"I have no idea," she answer confused. Something we're gonna figure out. "I can heal him." she steps forward. Her charm glows and after a few minutes he was completely healed. So... wow. Good, bad, back to good, all in 10 minutes. Still hasn't changed the way she was, can still play Kally's flute, like her own twisted version of an angel. One that's not afraid to break rules if necessary. A freakin' bad angel.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: I've got nothing to say for once, OH Wait! Yes I do! That last sentence before this note is **_**one**_** of the reasons why this chapter is called what it is. Last thing, I promise. The song to this chapter is So What, P!NK, cause the idea popped in my head one day while I was listening to it. R&R.**


	36. Chapter 35: Bad Angel Part 4: Fight

Ch.35: Bad Angel Pt. 4: Fight!

Previously

_"I have no idea," she answer confused. Something we're gonna figure out. "I can heal him." she steps forward. Her charm glows and after a few minutes he was completely healed. So... wow. Good, bad, back to good, all in 10 minutes. Still hasn't changed the way she was, can still play Kally's flute, like her own twisted version of an angel. One that's not afraid to break rules if necessary. A freakin' bad angel._

* * *

Jayla's POV

"It's time," I say, looking around. "We won't come back without them," they nod. We all run, the wolves phasing except me and Seth, we take the trees. We go to the perimeter. We all we go past it, it's a fight for the space time continuum. Me and Seth stare at eachother for a bit, knowing we were both main targets. I honestly couldn't look away, knowing one of us might die. Then our lips meet for about half a minute, before we break away, but we just stand there in a huge hug.

"I love you... that'll never change." I say to him softly, and I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"I love you too. I'll never stop." he lets go and looks me in the face. "Now go and lead this fight." I grin back at him in determination and I turn back to where we were headed. Then the blasts already started.

"Everybody fight! We can win this!" I cheer to them and we attack.

I'm fighting, running, flipping, all the things I missed doing before.

"Is that all you got?!" I scream before I end up in a tree, and look for my next target. Someone jumps into the same tree, and I can tell immediately it was Seth. That's when I see my target, but it's not a person... I know what I have to do. I'm about to jump.

"Jay, what are you doing?" he asks. I look at him and a tear falls down my face as I realize exactly what I was doing.

"What I have to," I turn back and jump from the tree, running into the base.

Mia's POV(Few minutes ago)

"Any minute now," Ren reassures us.

"I think this was a bad idea," I say. "I mean what if they just desided to forget us and give up," I'm turning into my cousin, I swear!

"They're probably fighting now, Mia." Kal reassures me.

"Right, and at least we know who's not giving up."

"Leila, where are they?

Leila shows us the battle that's happening out there, all of us are focused on her sister, quickly moving around the perimeter of the clearing, confusing the enemy before attacking.

_"Is that all you got?!"_ she yelled to them. And jumps in a tree, looking in the entrance of the base.

"You know, your sister has always amazed me... just look at her." Mel says to Lei.

"Right. She's fighting like there's no tomorrow out there." I agree.

"That's my sister for you," she says. "Never gives up."

"We're really getting out of here," Kally concludes. We all nod. Jay's thinking of something, then starts to move.

_"Jayla what are you doing?" _I hear Seth who is next to her on the tree. A second pasts and she turns to him, a single tear falls to the branch of the tree at their feet.

_"What I have to."_ she answers glumly. He tries to stop her but she's too fast.

"Here she comes, let's move," I say. All of us snap the ropes and we fight our way through.

"There she is!" Leila exclaims and we run up to her.

"Guys!" Jay sees us and fights the remaining Charm Catchers in between us.

"Jayla!" we run up to her.

"You guys have to get outta here," Lei and Ren see what she's thinking and gasp.

"No." they say in unison.

"Guys, I wasn't askin permission, you have to leave!"

"I'm not leaving you," Leila says alone. "We live and die together," Finally Jayla nods.

"You 4 really have to go, I can't protect all of you." we nod and run out the base. They all stare at us when we come out in confusion and Ren answers the unasked question.

Seth's POV

"Jay's gonna blow up the base." she answers.

"What?!" Embry and I half yell.

"We can't do anything." she says that specifically to me and Embry. We bow our heads and we all look back at the base.

Seconds later the entire base explodes.

**To Be Continued...**

**Second to last part. R&R what do you think! The song to this is When I'm Gone! three chapters based on the same song! Woo Hoo! R&R.**


	37. Chapter 36: Bad Angel Part 5: Dead?

Ch.36: Bad Angel Pt.5: Dead?

Previously

_"Jay's gonna blow up the base." she answers._

_"What?!" me and Embry half yell._

_"We can't do anything." she says that specifically to me and Embry. we bow our heads and we all look back at the base._

_Seconds later the entire base explodes._

* * *

Still Seth's POV

"No!" Me and Embry yell at the same time, and others a second after. I fall to my knees, but I felt no different. Either I'm crazy, or they're alive, both of them. I look up and I see a flash go into the trees that the others didn't notice. I might have just imagined it, but I don't think so.

"Diamond!" I yell to her to put the fire out, seconds later, it's just a pile of rubble. Everyone runs over to it and starts digging for an hour, everyone but me. I know neither of them will be found. Then the wind blows and something at my feet actually makes me stop breathing. It's Jayla's charm. The key. I kneel down and look at it for a bit. It glows, and then stops. I reach my hand out and I grab it.

"Seth, what's... oh my god." Jake says. She was trying to tell me something, but what, I don't know.

"Sorry man," was said between me and Embry. Embry looks over to me slightly confused and I keep my expression emotionless. I knew he figured it out.

"I'm leaving," I say to them and they all nod, probably thinking I was grieving, which I was, I mean, I could be wrong. When I arrived home I was on the verge of tears, that's how deep it was. My mom and Charlie were sitting in the kitchen. My mom looked up with a smile that quickly faded when she saw me.

"Oh no, who got hurt?" I shake my head.

"No one got hurt,"

"Then why... oh my god how many?" she covers her mouth with her hands. I hold up the number 2. "Who?" I take Jay's charm out of my pocket and show it to her. She just stares at it wide eyed. "Her sister too?" I nod. "I'm so sorry," I don't answer and I go up to my room. I just stand there for a while, holding her charm tighter. I instantly regretted it 'cause I had pictures. Alot. And the first one that caught my attention was of her, smiling into the camera like a kid. Her skin was glowing, even in the picture, and so were her eyes. Any other day, I'd smile, but not today. My knees gave out and I crumbled on the floor and just lay there... I knew they were alive, I could feel it... but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. A single tear ran down my face as I remember when I met her, the real her, in the forest, killing the Vamp in back of my house.

Flashback

_I'm looking out my window. That's when I see her, right there, her clothes are shredded and she's panting heavily. I'm about to jump out and help her when she starts growling, really growling, towards something unknown in the forest. Her scent abruptly changed, from human, to half-human, half-vampire. I follow her eyes to a dark figure, walking towards her. A man comes from the shadows and I catch his scent, it's the vampire we're after. He's as surprised as I am by the change, then he realize what had happened._

_"You tricked me! You knew I'd come after you!" He growled at her._

_"Man, your quick, I thought I was gonna have to spell it out," she says sarcastically laughing her head off. I've never seen her like that, this was her natural self, not restraining._

_"Why?" He's still confused._

_"You must be an idiot or something. Your the one whose been stalking me for the last 2 weeks, and you still don't know the answer? I did it for them dummy! I wasn't about to let my family get themselves killed trying to catch you! Well, I threw the bait, you took it, and now, you're not making it out of here alive," she stops laughing and is suddenly very serious. It takes a split second, and then the vampire is in pieces. She then spits on the ground and starts walking in the direction of Sam's house, one word leaves her lips. "Burn," and then where she spit, it suddenly ignites into flames. I swear I heard a noise that sounded like pain coming from her. It all make sense now, how she could have turned 16 so fast, and I knew she looked 18. It didn't make sense how she could disguise her scent like that, unless there's more she could do besides the spit thing. It also made sense that she went missing. She wasn't only a protector, but she was the bait to who she was protecting people from. It's not like they'd believe me if I told them, but I've gotta speak to her first. I jump out the window and run towards her house. When I get there I jump to her bedroom window and sit on the windowsill of the open window. She obviously didn't go in through the front. I just sit there waiting for her to finally notice, when I hit the sill by mistake. She hisses in surprise and turns her head incredibly fast, and stops short when she sees it's just me. The diamond smile of hers lit up her face._

_"I was hoping you saw me, I was tired of hiding my scent from everyone, it's nice to have one person know," so she knew, I was watching._

_"Well, if I'm alone, you won't have to hide it," We both hear the footsteps._

_"Turn out the lights, and hide, I'll be OK,"_

_"You sure?" she nods quickly and she fakes being asleep, and I hide on the ceiling, when the door opens, the window's closed and it's dark. Sam enters and when he sees her asleep he shakes his head smiling slightly._

_"I'll never understand how that's possible, I mean the window was closed and locked, but I won't ask, and Seth, I know your there," he looks right at me, this is just not my day. I jump down and stand before him, still looking at her._

_"Hello Sam," I say, "I'm sorry I'm here,"_

_"Your senses brought you here; you knew she was coming back tonight,"_

_"Yeah, I just missed her," I reply truthfully. He leaves the room and Jay is sitting upright again, still smiling._

_"You will tell me when you leave again," I say to her, sitting next to her, she nods and hugs me tightly, I don't hesitate in embracing her back. "I missed you... so much Jayla, I was afraid I wouldn't see you again,"_

_"I've missed you, Seth, I just wanted to keep you guys safe, I've been tracking this guy for months, and then he starts stalking me, I had to disappear to finish it, but I'll never do that again, believe it or not, but for some reason, I had a hard time staying away from here, I guess I'm not strong enough to run from here like I was 6 years ago... I do have to leave every month, just for like 2 days at the most, 1 usually, nobody would notice I'm gone though," as long as the week thing was out the window, I'm good she goes back under her covers, she says three words. "Good night Seth,"_

_"Good night Jayla," I watch her drift off, all the emotions on her face melted away, leaving a peaceful expression._

Flashback over

Of course I have to be dumb enough to go on the computer. I go on the contest website, and was about to erase her profile, but then I saw that it was locked in 10 minutes ago...? Then I notice something.

Renesmee's POV

I remember when I first met her, the real her, and her sister. That hunting day when she stole my lion. It started with that for me, and now it's this. For her sister, when we met, it reminded me of how Carlisle described my father to be when he was human, but stronger. They both had their fighting spirit.

Flashback

_I catch the scent of a mountain lion, and go for it. After a few seconds I find it. I was about to spring for it, she got there first, and it was dry in seconds. She stands up and looks at me, she looked familiar, but her skin was faintly glowing just like mine._

_"Sorry, about that," she say. I just nod and she runs back to the tree line._

Flashback over

I can't believe their dead.

Embry's POV

Barely knew my imprint, but I could tell she was alot like her sister; they both had their fighting spirit. Never gave up. I had a feeling she was alive, hopefully both, for Seth's sake, and her's of course.

Seth's POV

I know what I have to do... what we have to do, all of us. If I'm wrong and she is dead, then this will be it...

**A/N:I wonder what it is. Oh that's right, I know! :p The final chapter of this story before the epilogue! AHHHH! Just wait until you **_**read**_** the epilogue! You will probably guess it, review if you do. R&R PLEASE R&R.?! WG∞ is out for now. :) Peace! The song is I was Here, Beyoncé. Makes perfect sense right?**


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Seth's POV

"I can not believe you're making us go!" of coarse it was Brady that was arguing with Sam about this.

"Well believe it." he answers.

"Why though, why?" the rant continues. "We still gotta figure out where all those bloodsuckers went," for some reason, everytime we catch a scent of a vampire, it disappears, without a trace.

"Because Seth senses something there," I nod and Brady glares at me.

"Whatever," Brady stalks out the house. It was time.

"Let's go," I say and walk out, stealing Paul's Car with him and the others right behind me in a different one. When we get there I walk up to the lady turns and smiles at me.

"Excuse me, me and my friends are on the V.I.P. list," I say to her.

"Let me just check," I can see the list clearly.

"This is us," I say to her pointing to the name. Her eyes narrow, clearly not believing me. I take off my sunglasses and pull back my hood so she can see my face, and I pull out my card. Her eyes widen.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." she says. I turn back to the guys.

"OK, we're in." I tell them, they all look confused.

"No tickets?" Ren wonders curiously.

"Don't worry about it. Jay reserved seats for us." I lie. Mia saw right through it, I could see it. But knew enough not to say. We all walk past her into the auditorium and sat in the front rows, one seat was not filled in the row, next to Embry...?

It was near the end when a kid comes up in front of Embry, crying, wearing a dark hoodie and sunglasses... like I was.

"I can't find my brother," she whines. I recognize her immediately. She disguised her voice... but I knew. She's an amazing actress.

"What does he look like?" Embry asked. I smile and so does she, knowing I figured it out.

"He's tall, has brown eyes, black hair, and a confused look on his face," she described him spot on at this moment. He tilts his head. Again like me, she pulls off the hood and takes the sunglasses off, showing her face. The look that crossed Embry's face was priceless. He crushed her in a hug really fast standing up, lifting the little girl off the ground.

"Where have you been?!"

"Bro... I know... you guys... thought... I...was dead... and all... but... can't... breathe!" she chokes. He sets her down and sits back down. I laugh, so did everyone else.

"Leila, what happened?" Jake asked.

"Where were you?" Sam follows.

"Guys, calm down." Lei tells them. "I was in the woods, there were alot of vamps in the area." that's why the trail's suddenly vanished. "And Jayla used the marks on her neck to blow up the base from the inside and protected me." I frown slightly.

"Is Jayla here?" I ask her. She just smiles and sits down looking at the stage, that meant look.

"And for our final performance," the M.C. says. "After 3 years the La Push High school finally have an Entry. We may not know her real name, but we know she's great. From the home town of Flammable Ninja, we present: Bad Angel." I stop breathing at the familiarity of the name. I watch as she walks on the stage.

Jayla's POV(shocker! sarcasm)

"Bad Angel." that's my que. I walk into the light and look in the front row. He figured it out! :) I stand next to the guy. I look in the crowd, the front rows, and there they all are.

"So... we all want to know," he starts. "Do you know Flammable Ninja?" I smirk.

"He is so gonna get me for this... he's my boyfriend, no joke." there were 'oo's in the crowd.

"You have to be joking,"

"But I'm not... and man, I'm _really_ gonna have to hide underground or something... He's sitting right there! Come on, Flammable Ninja! Stand and wave to the crowd," I look at him smirking and he mouths 'You're so dead' while grinning, before he stood, and everyone cheers like crazy, and the pack laugh.

"So I trust that you won't disappoint?"

"Got that right," the guy walks away and the spotlight shines. The music to stronger plays.

Stronger

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in color_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

The songs were put together to be played a minute after one another. There's a double meaning to every song. When my parents died, it made me and my sister the way we are now.

Secret's

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kind of boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who drive the shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Seen it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason_  
_Got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

Secrets was when Sam saved me from that torture place called an orphanage, and I had to know if I could trust them before I could reveal the truth.

Don't Stop Believin

_Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train_  
_Goin' anywhere_  
_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train_  
_Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_  
_Some will win_  
_Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlights, people_

That was the night I fought Marisa, Emily tried to tell me everything wasn't my fault.

Apologize

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._  
_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._  
_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._  
_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry,_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around_  
_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

_I'd take another chance,_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh._  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now it's turnin' blue_  
_And you say..._  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, whoa!_

_[Interlude]_

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._

When Casey phased, I was upset with the world, pretty much.

Shout

_Shout  
Shout  
Let it all out  
These are things I can do without  
Come On  
I'm talking to you  
Come on  
In violent times  
You shouldn't have to sell your soul  
In black and white  
They really really ought to know  
Those one track minds  
That took you for a working boy  
Kiss them goodbye  
You shouldn't have to jump for joy  
Shout  
They gave you life  
And in return you gave them them hell  
As cold as ice  
I hope we live to tell the tale  
Shout  
And when you've taken down your guard  
If I could change your mind  
I'd really love to break your heart  
Shout_

* * *

Titanium

_You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

* * *

Girl on Fire

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_  
_We got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_Got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_  
_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

_[4x]_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Those 3 were the events of before and after I phased. I was mad at Embry, Paul literally tried to rip me to shreds, then I started to return to normal, Then when I found out about Seth singing at this contest those years ago in that specific order.

Already Gone

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know_  
_That it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road_  
_But someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_  
_It started with the perfect kiss then_  
_We could feel the poison set in_  
_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so_  
_I love you enough to let you go_

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone_

When Leah pisses me off and I run away because I thought it was for the better, I was wrong obviously.

Bleeding Love

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

How I felt when I left, I couldn't heal. I was coming back anyway.

Lego House

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And color you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

When I imprinted. I already loved him. And if it was possible, I'd loved him more.

Simple & Clean

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say,_  
_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately, you're all I need._  
_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said,_  
_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_  
_Are confusing me_  
_That's when you came to me and said,_

_"Wish I could prove I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_It's enough when I say so_  
_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say,_  
_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately, you're all I need._  
_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said,_  
_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say,_  
_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately, you're all I need._  
_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said,_  
_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_(x2)_

I'm not afraid of what might happen anymore. Plus, I like kingdom hearts ;p.

I was Here

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here_  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here_

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_  
_And know that I meant something in, somebody's life_  
_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_  
_That I made a difference, and this world will see_

_I was here_  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here_

_I just want them to know_  
_That I gave my all, did my best_  
_Brought someone some happiness_  
_Left this world a little better just because_

_I was here_

_I was here_  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know_  
_I was here_  
_I lived (I lived), I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did (I did), I've done_  
_I was here_  
_I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)_  
_I was here (oh)_  
_I did, I've done_

_I was here_

They thought I was dead for a month, some couldn't forget me or my sister. For the last song, I could have decided to sing with a friend, but I didn't have time to think clearly.

"Last song of the night everybody." I say before the music starts.

Lights

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

* * *

Then another light cuts on, there are 'woo's, and another voice sings** (A/N: **_Italic: Jay. _**Bold: You'll figure that out. **_** Boltalic **_**(Bold**&_Italic_**): Both)**:

* * *

**Noises I play within my head**

**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.**

**And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept**

**In an unknown place the only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone home**

* * *

I turn to the light and Seth is standing right there, smiling, he sounded amazing! Best guy singer ever! We stare at each other. Momentarily starstruck until the next part comes up, still not looking from each other.

* * *

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

* * *

We walk towards each other. Until we were right in front of one another.

* * *

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone home**_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

* * *

At the end he kisses me lightly and I kiss him back. Moments after the music stops we separate.

"I love you." he breathes.

"I love you too, that'll never change," everyone cheers like crazy, but I don't even pay attention. I'm starring into Seth's eyes, seeing exactly the same thing I always saw when I did before, what always left me breathless:

Aveuglantes Lumières. **(Blinding Lights (In French))**

**A/N: Did you like it? Also, there **_**will**_** be a sequel, whether you'd want to read it is your choice, but thanks for reading. The sequel will be up later Today, it's called 'Light's Shadows'. R&R what you think, please? This is my first fanfiction. Don't hate. The song is obviously Light's, Ellie Goulding, because all songs have a double meaning. The last words of the fanfic show that she knows French like her sister. Again Thanks to you guys for reading, and 123abcd, who Leila is based off (she's the only one of my friends that a character is based off that has an account), for being my best friend!**


End file.
